


Late Nights and Bright Lights

by baeconandeggs, diamondbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baristas, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondbaek/pseuds/diamondbaek
Summary: Baekhyun is a frequent customer at a coffee shop and Chanyeol is the new staggeringly gorgeous barista who turns out to have a crush on Baekhyun.





	Late Nights and Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE116  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's so different to the prompt given  >~< but I did my best! haha I hope you enjoy reading~

It was only Chanyeol’s first day on the job and he was already half-convinced to keep the job forever – or at least until Byun Baekhyun kept coming over.

Chanyeol first saw him walking down the street, talking and laughing with his friends. They were all a bit noisy, except for a particularly small one who just smiled silently by the side – but Chanyeol’s eyes were drawn to the bouncy, brown-haired one who had a pretty obnoxious laugh.

 Even from where he was; wiping the tables at the balcony area of the café he worked at, he could see that that boy was beautiful.  

It wasn’t the movie love at first sight type of feeling where cheesy music would start playing in the background. It was just a plain and normal reaction of, “Wow, that guy looks really handsome. He could be someone famous”, that people tend to think when they walk by someone attractive. 

He was out of Chanyeol’s mind in the next five seconds, the sharp, small features of his face already just a distant thought. From the corner of his eyes he saw the group of four slow down to a stop and once again, his attention moved away from the task at hand. 

The small, silent one had stopped in front of the sign put out by the bookshop and was reading it interestedly while the others just surrounded him and waited for him to finish reading, still joking around.

 Then, the noisy, handsome one Chanyeol had noticed earlier, looked up at the café sign. He watched him read the café name, pointing it out to his friends.  

His gaze moved to the side and went straight to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was suddenly filled with the urge to wave or to say or do something other than _stare_ as their eyes met. His breath hitched when the boy smiled, the action brightening his face up so much that Chanyeol swore he was glowing. 

His heart raced involuntarily at the sight.

Chanyeol gave him a tight lipped smile in return, feeling the awkwardness wash back in, before continuing what he was doing, breaking their gaze and pretending he was busy. He didn’t dare look back down, afraid to catch the boy’s gaze again. 

To his disappointment, the group began walking away, bringing their noise and cheer with them. 

Chanyeol hadn’t expected them to be regulars at the café.  

He had only started working there three days ago, after his friends and the owners of the café, Luhan and Yixing had begged him to. They were low on staff and were recently getting more and more famous. (Probably more for the looks of the baristas – but the food was great too)

 The day after he had first seen him, Chanyeol swore his heart actually stopped when the same group of guys walked in, immediately filling the café with warm air and sunshine. 

Luhan had been behind the register that day and Chanyeol had the blissful excuse of not looking at that particular boy as he worked on the beverages he would later have to serve. That didn’t stop Chanyeol from glancing behind him every now and again to take a look.

They had sat out in the spacious veranda outside, where Chanyeol stood wiping the tables just yesterday and even from inside, their laughter could be easily heard and was even contagious. Chanyeol often found himself exchanging amused glances with Luhan. 

”Do you know them?” Chanyeol asked Luhan as they leaned back on the countertop after serving all that had to be served for now.

”They were my juniors back in college,” Luhan said, smiling with fondness at the memory. “They’ve apparently followed me here.”

”They seem like a lot of fun,” Chanyeol chuckled as he watched one of them jump to his feet and proceed to tell a story that had them all laughing. 

”I’ve been wanting to introduce you to them for a while now but your visits never seemed to match theirs – which is weird because, they’re _always_ here. It’s impossible to miss them.” 

Chanyeol shrugged.

”Maybe we just weren’t meant to meet yet.”

Or ever apparently

That was probably six weeks ago.

By now, Chanyeol was friends with all of them _except_ Baekhyun and Chanyeol was thoroughly and irrevocably in love with him.

Okay, maybe not _in love_ but he couldn’t help but blush and stutter every now and then when Baekhyun would come up to order at the counter or when Chanyeol had to deliver their drinks to their tables and they’d suddenly start up a friendly conversation.

The day Chanyeol had learned his name was probably the third time he and his friends had come over. Not that he was counting or anything. He had been too shy to ask Luhan.

One of his friends, Jongdae, if Chanyeol remembered correctly, had shouted it when he was up at the counter, facing Chanyeol and trying to order.

“Good afternoon,” Chanyeol had said in a rather melodic tone he had gotten used to doing when he greeted customers. 

Baekhyun had looked at him the way people looked at someone they already had an interaction with, with a knowing gleam in his eye and a small playful smile on his face. 

Chanyeol had given him a sheepish smile in response, remembering the morning he had first seen him.

“What would you recommend?” Baekhyun had said, looking up at the written menu above them. Even then, when Chanyeol hadn’t been as attracted to him as he was now, Chanyeol thought he looked cute with that considering pout on his lips. 

“Well, are you looking for a cold or hot drink?” Chanyeol asked, turning around and leaning his back against the counter separating the two of them to look up at the menu himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what was written up there, he’d been working there long enough for him to know what was written – he just wanted an excuse to look away.

Chanyeol hummed to himself, trying to match the boy’s personality with a drink he’d like. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae had shouted from where he sat with the others, making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at him. 

Both turned around, slightly alarmed. 

Jongdae laughed a bit at their reaction. “Could you order me some potato wedges too?”

“I don’t think I need to order it myself anymore,” Baekhyun had said, turning back to an amused Chanyeol while rolling his eyes good-naturedly. 

The action made him look a lot more human and approachable to Chanyeol. 

“I guess you got that?” Baekhyun had joked. 

“One order of potato wedges,” Chanyeol nodded, repeating the order with a chuckle, even going as far as to jot it down even if he was sure even the employee inside the kitchen heard the order. 

Baekhyun then proceeded to tell Chanyeol the others’ orders, all the while looking up at the menu and pointing at the dishes and drinks slightly, as if making sure he’s saying the right names. 

“Well?” 

Chanyeol looked up from the list with a small “Hm?”

“Well, what?” Chanyeol had cocked his head to the side as Baekhyun looked at him expectantly. 

“Aren’t you going to recommend a drink?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol blinked, his face heating up in embarrassment at forgetting. “Since, you guys ordered a lot of food, I guess coffee or chocolate drinks would be out of place. So, I guess, a milkshake?” 

Baekhyun smiled at him brightly, making Chanyeol bite his lip as his heart soared at the sight. Baekhyun’s smile was probably the most beautiful smile Chanyeol would ever see. 

“Strawberry milkshake, then.” 

After that, Chanyeol never had a chance to talk to Baekyun again. He was avoiding him like the plague but now and again, he’d find himself trying to be the one to bring their orders to their table or be the one taking them. 

He found himself wanting to start up a conversation but there simply wasn’t anything he thought to talk about with him.

Now, Chanyeol stood behind the counter trying not to look as if he was staring as Baekhyun sat alone by the windows, papers and notes scattered around him as he sipped on his strawberry milkshake.

It was rare for him to come here on his own. Usually there’d be at least three of them at that table, sometimes silent and concentrating on their work, sometimes incredibly noisy and full of laughs, but Baekhyun alone? 

Chanyeol could not remember any other time during his shifts that that had happened.

“Yeol, could you bring this over to Baekhyun’s table?” Luhan handed Chanyeol a tray with a plate of waffles on it. 

Chanyeol nodded absentmindedly, reaching out for the tray. 

“Try not to trip this time,” Luhan teased him as Chanyeol walked around the counter, actually watching where he was going when the memory of him almost tripping yesterday flashed across his mind. 

“I’ll try my best,” Chanyeol scoffed, forcing himself to act nonchalant as he approached his designated table. 

He passed by the windows with the obnoxiously large, obnoxiously red hearts he, himself, stuck onto the glass a few weeks ago for Valentine’s Day. 

Baekhyun looked up from the music sheets he had been perusing over, his fingers playing with his lips as he thought. Chanyeol’s heartbeat stuttered at the sight of those weirdly attractive fingers. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun said, a smile already growing on his face. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol said in response, surprised to find his voice steady even if inside he was a whole piece of mush at the sight of Baekhyun wearing fake spectacles. 

 “Waffles with strawberry syrup, yeah?” Chanyeol asked, his gaze dancing around the scattered papers instead of Baekhyun’s face as Baekhyun moved his stuff to the side so Chanyeol could put the plate down.

Chanyeol didn’t miss the small bags of chocolate Baekhyun suddenly shoved inside his bag in the process.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered a bit as Chanyeol poured the syrup over the waffles, trying to keep his hands from his shaking. 

“You’re welcome. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Chanyeol said before starting to walk away, internally dying because he had actually greeted Baekhyun a Happy Valentines without even thinking about it. Before he could retreat back behind the counter where he could reflect on his life decisions though, Baekhyun called his name. 

“Isn’t your break in a few minutes?” Baekhyun asked him. Chanyeol blinked at him, not sure if he heard right. 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Chanyeol stuttered, looking at the watch on his wrist. “In about fifteen minutes, I guess.” 

“Would you like to join me? I always see you sitting alone at your table,” Baekhyun smiled at him kindly, his cheeks rising. 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, not believing his ears. 

Baekhyun must have taken the reaction the wrong way because he leaned back and started waving his hands. 

“Unless, of course, you don’t want to. I just heard that you were good with music from Jongin. I wanted to ask for some help with my homework.” Baekhyun chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his bottom lip.

Seeing Baekhyun a bit flustered only fueled Chanyeol’s embarrassment more but the mention of music piqued Chanyeol’s interest, making him glance back to Baekhyun’s stack of music sheets.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun grinned gratefully.

“Help you with your music that is” He hastily added before muttering a quick, “I’ll be right out.”

He walked back to where Luhan was smirking, trying not to look as if he wanted to jump for joy at the opportunity to hang out with Byun Baekhyun. 

“Got yourself a date on Valentine’s Day, huh?” Luhan joked, elbowing him on the ribs as he passed. 

“Please shut up,” Chanyeol said, forcing himself to calm down and to not make too much out of the situation. Baekhyun just needed help with homework, that’s all. 

And he had been given chocolates on Valentine’s Day, Chanyeol doubted he was interested. 

And so Chanyeol spent the last 15 minutes of his shift half trying to compose himself and half trying to focus on his job. 

Luhan, thankfully, only laughed when he messed up one of the customer’s orders as he apologized profusely. 

“Why don’t you fix yourself up some lunch and let me handle it from here, hm?” Luhan said, waving him away. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol muttered. 

At that, Luhan’s smile only widened. 

“It’s fine, now, go.”

Chanyeol padded over to the kitchen and to the staff’s lounge, smiling and bowing at Yixing as he passed. 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Yixing greeted him just as he finished placing the pasta he usually ate for lunch on a plate. “Break time?”

Chanyeol nodded as he untied the apron around his waist. 

Yixing peered at him curiously. 

“You okay? You seem a bit out of it. Should I ready another serving for you?”

Chanyeol chuckled at Yixing’s consideration. 

“No, I’m fine. It’s just –,” Chanyeol paused.

Yixing hummed to let him know he was listening as he continued preparing dishes. 

“You know Baekhyun?”

“That cute, little dude you have a crush on, yeah, what about him?” Yixing smirked as he looked up from what he was doing. 

Chanyeol flushed but didn’t deny it. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well, what about him?”

“He asked me to have lunch with him,” Chanyeol said, playing with his fingers as he plopped down unto the edge of the couch in the staff’s lounge. 

“That’s great!” Yixing exclaimed.  “Should I get a cake for you? I mean, it is Valentines”

Yixing walked out of the kitchen and headed probably to the glass cabinet displaying all types of cakes and pies before Chanyeol could protest. 

Chanyeol sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

It was just lunch; there was nothing to be nervous about. They’ve talked a few times before, they shouldn’t be _that_ awkward – unless, of course, Chanyeol makes it awkward. 

He couldn’t. For his sake and Baekhyun’s. 

Chanyeol acting all awkward with a guy would raise Baekhyun’s suspicions and Chanyeol would rather have the two of them just friends instead of nothing at all. 

Or maybe he’s just over-thinking things.

Again. 

Chanyeol let out another deep sigh before leaning back on the couch more comfortably. 

Yixing strolled back in with a laugh at the sight of Chanyeol’s distressed state. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Yixing comforted him before handing him a tray with his lunch on it. “Just be yourself. I’m sure he’ll like you.”

Not the way I like him, Chanyeol thought to himself bitterly before gingerly taking the tray from Yixing with a smile. 

Yixing smiled back, the dimple on his cheek making an appearance. 

“You know, you don’t have to be so hard on yourself just because you think he might not like you. I think you’re wonderful,” Yixing said, his smile softening. 

Chanyeol’s worried mind eased a little at the comfort and the sight of that smile. 

“Thank you. I think you’re wonderful, too,” Chanyeol said a bit jokingly, an amused grin on his face. 

“Why are _we_ the ones flirting?” Yixing laughed, jerking his head toward the exit. “Baekhyun looks like he’s been waiting for you; he was glancing nervously at the counter when I went out to get some cake.”

“So, you’re saying I should flirt with him instead.”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t try.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, putting down the tray of food on the table as he slid down unto the seat opposite Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looked up, taking his earphones off before bursting out laughing once he saw the amount of food on Chanyeol’s tray. 

“I didn’t know you’d be so hungry,” Baekhyun laughed, moving his papers once again to the side to make more room for Chanyeol’s tray. 

Chanyeol chuckled a little, his nerves calming down a bit at the sound of Baekhyun’s laugh. 

“Some are for you, actually,” he said, handing him a plate with a slice of cake. 

Chanyeol kept his eyes on the cake, afraid to see what kind of expression he’d find on Baekhyun’s face. 

“Thank you!” 

The bright tone made Chanyeol finally look up. 

To see Baekhyun practically glowing with happiness – the smile he usually wore when he was having fun with his friends bright across his face at the sight of the cake. 

Chanyeol had never thought he’d be at the receiving end of that smile, much less be the reason behind it. 

He had to thank Yixing lots later. 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol grinned back, arranging his food around himself, picking up his utensils before looking up at Baekhyun who had grabbed a fork and already taken a small bite out of the cake, chewing away happily. 

“You look like you’re enjoying that,” Chanyeol chuckled, resting his cheek on a fist and watching Baekhyun unabashedly.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun let out a little laugh, wiping the edges of his lips. “Thank you again.”

“We don’t get to talk much, don’t we,” Baekhyun started after a few moments of just stuffing their mouths. 

Chanyeol was surprised he could even act normal in front of Baekhyun considering how even a small smile thrown his way could probably already make his day.

 “Well, you’re always with your friends and I’m always busy, so” Chanyeol said, shrugging. 

“But you get along with Jongdae and Jongin and the others so well already,” Baekhyun pouted and no matter how calm Chanyeol was just a few seconds ago, he could not deny the way his how his heart clenched at the sight. 

Chanyeol took a bite from his food to distract himself from the absolute cuteness of Byun Baekhyun. 

“Jongin started working here a month ago,” Chanyeol reasoned after he had swallowed a bite. “He’s friendly.”

Baekhyun snorted. 

“And I’m not?”

Chanyeol looked up from his food in surprise. 

After a split second of considering his options on what to say, Chanyeol smirked. 

“Jealous?”  

Baekhyun actually flushed a bit, much to Chanyeol’s delight.

“I’m not,” Baekhyun protested. 

Chanyeol laughed. “Whatever you say.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe he was actually talking and _flirting_ with Baekhyun. He’d only ever imagined this scenario in his head over the past months. 

“It’s not like they’re the ones eating lunch with you here today,” Baekhyun said smugly and it was Chanyeol’s turn to blush a bit, trying not to choke on his pasta. 

It took Chanyeol only a few more minutes to finish his food because one, he was used to eating fast in order to get back to work as quick as possible and two, he still had to help Baekhyun with his homework. 

Baekhyun had already set the empty plate where the cake used to be to the side and brought his papers in front of himself as Chanyeol peeked over while he chewed. 

Talking about music with Baekhyun was interesting to say the least. Chanyeol didn’t think Baekhyun would be so into it that he’d actually take a course on it, he had always imagined him as someone techie and nerdy.

It made Baekhyun that much more endearing to Chanyeol. 

Sure, Chanyeol was awkward with a lot of things but music was familiar ground and it was something he was genuinely good at and so, talking with Baekhyun about it was easier than breathing. 

Soon, they’d probably been discussing the piece without stop for half an hour and his break was almost coming to an end. 

Chanyeol once again glanced at his wristwatch. 

“Come to think of it,” Chanyeol began, making Baekhyun look up from his notes and the messy scrawl that was Chanyeol’s handwriting. “You’re never here this early. Don’t you have any more classes for today?”

Baekhyun just shrugged. 

“It isn’t that bad to skip every now and again.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Baekhyun!” 

The shout echoed through the whole café, making the two and the other customers turn to look toward the door. 

Jongdae ducked his head in an apology as he saw everyone look at him before rushing over to where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sat, towing Jongin over. 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Jongin said, throwing him and Baekhyun a curious glance, Jongdae grinning widely by his side. 

“Valentine’s day date?” Jongdae teased and Chanyeol could feel his face reddening. 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, unaffected by the question. 

Chanyeol began cleaning up, standing up in the process. 

“Classes over?” He asked as Jongin moved to help him. 

“Yeah,” Jongin said. “You?”

“I don’t have any classes today.”

“Baekhyun always skips on Valentine’s Day,” Jongdae said with a knowing grin at Baekhyun as Baekhyun glared at him.

Jongdae slid down unto the seat Chanyeol had just unoccupied. 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, glancing at Baekhyun curiously. 

“A lot of girls end up confessing and giving him chocolates,” Jongdae chuckled as Baekhyun sighed. “Of course, the same goes for Jongin.”

A pointed glance over to the paper bag Jongin held that Chanyeol figured was filled with chocolates and the like.

Jongin just shrugged. 

“Baekhyun hates it,” Jongin explained, 

“He never accepts affection chocolates,” Jongdae nodded. 

“Except for one, every year,” Jongin said and he and Jongdae grinned. 

The chocolates Chanyeol had seen him shove inside his bag. 

Baekhyun looked away with a tinge of pink blushing across his cheeks. 

Chanyeol picked up the tray and decided to go back to work then, saying a small “Later” as he walked away, Jongin following to start his own shift. 

“I take it the date didn’t go as well as planned,” Yixing mused as Chanyeol entered the kitchen, trying not to look as sullen as he felt. 

Chanyeol glared at Yixing to shut up, letting Jongin pass first and enter the changing room before responding.

“It wasn’t a date. And I guess, it went as great as it could get – I helped him with his homework and stuff,” Chanyeol hissed half-heartedly. 

“Well, it’s not like he’s going to fall for you overnight, Yeol.”

“I doubt I can make him fall for a _boy_ when I can clearly see his preferences lie elsewhere.”

And without even noticing it, Chanyeol heaved another heavy sigh.

Yixing only gave him a pitying glance and patted him in the back. 

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh, I do.”

Once Chanyeol cleared his head out of all that negativity – and he was, to some extent, alright with just being friends with Baekhyun – he was willing to take another shot with hanging out with him. 

But he just couldn’t seem to do so. 

They both seemed to be busy with university and he never came alone again, which made Chanyeol too shy to approach and every time he had the chance to speak with him (when he came up to order) they had nothing to talk about. 

Baekhyun would just smile at him and walk away. 

It was almost enough to break Chanyeol’s resolve of making friends with him. 

That was until he overheard him and Jongdae talking about a TV series that was quite popular these days. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae had walked up to the counter, Kyungsoo already taking a seat at their usual table and Jongin going to the back to change. 

Chanyeol smiled at them as he waited for their orders but they seemed to be preoccupied with having a rather passionate conversation about a TV show Chanyeol had no interest in. But after seeing Baekhyun talking about it so excitedly, Chanyeol thought that maybe he’d give it a shot. 

It would be a good excuse for him to finally strike up a conversation with Baekhyun again.

That same night, after Chanyeol had done his homework and did a bit of studying, he plopped down on his couch, take-out already in his hands, and searched up the show on Netflix. 

Chanyeol lived alone in an apartment too big for him. His parents had insisted he move out and start living his own life by the beginning of college – which Chanyeol found rather ironic since they still insisted on paying for everything despite Chanyeol having stable part-time jobs over the years. 

The show _was_ nice and Chanyeol did enjoy some parts of it. It made him think and made him laugh and he could see why Baekhyun would enjoy something like it. 

He wasn’t watching just to impress Baekhyun or anything. 

Well, not completely. 

Soon, it was 4am and Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed that he had finished the whole series in one whole night.

“What?” Chanyeol asked to the empty room he had dimmed hours ago, trying not to cry. “That’s it?”

Chanyeol was sure he wasn’t in his right mind. It was early in the morning and he had classes in 5 hours, it wasn’t a surprise that he started talking to himself and questioning his life decisions. 

Now, he wasn’t just excited to get to talk to Baekhyun but to have someone to talk to about _this_ show. Luhan watched it too, Chanyeol knew, but he doubted his friend would appreciate being woken up before the sun had even risen, just for a mind blowing ending that Chanyeol still couldn’t wrap his head around. 

Chanyeol could already imagine how the conversation would go down and it really wasn’t worth an annoyed Luhan at the café. So, Chanyeol sighed, pushed himself off the couch and trudged over to his bedroom – the mess he had left on the coffee table a mess to be fixed for another day. 

He fell asleep thinking of plot twists, school and just exactly how he was going to approach Byun Baekhyun in a few hours. 

School was normal and uneventful just like any other day.

Sehun, a close friend of his, entertained his wild theories and enthusiasm for the show but couldn’t really relate since he’s never actually watched it. He _had_ promised to go over to Chanyeol’s after his shift at the place he worked at to rewatch it with him, as long as Chanyeol swore not to spoil any of the rest of it for him. 

Chanyeol agreed wholeheartedly. 

Chanyeol then drove to Luhan’s café in a very good mood. He found himself hoping that maybe Baekhyun would come over today (though he hoped for that every day).

He sighed and shook his head. He was sounding incredibly stalker-ish even for his standards. He needed to chill. 

Maybe an hour into his shift, when he was making hot chocolate for a customer, Luhan snuck up on him from behind. 

“You look like you’re in a good mood,” Luhan mused suddenly, making Chanyeol jump a bit, spilling a bit of hot water on his hand. 

Chanyeol bristled, quickly putting the cup down on the counter and pressing the burned area of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to cool it. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Luhan said, leading Chanyeol to the sink. 

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much. You just surprised me,” Chanyeol said sheepishly before chuckling. Still, Luhan insisted that he at least put some ointment on it and so he went in search for his medical kit in the employees’ room. 

“Are you okay?” Someone from behind him asked. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m –,” Chanyeol paused when he realized who the voice belonged to. He turned to see Baekhyun standing on the other side of the counter, looking at his hand worriedly. 

“ – fine,” Chanyeol said quietly, suddenly shy when Baekhyun met his gaze. 

“Are you sure? You’re turning really red.”

At that, Chanyeol only grew more flustered. 

“Uh, yeah, Luhan’s got the med kit, inside there – so, yeah I’ll just – uh, go.” Chanyeol inclined his head a bit in a bow before rushing into the kitchen, not even once thinking that he’d left the counter unmanned. 

“I got this, just go to the counter and take his order, Yixing will help me,” Chanyeol told Luhan when he found him bowed over the kit, trying to look for the burn ointment. Luhan looked at him weirdly before nodding and going to take Baekhyun’s order. 

Yixing approached him after lowering the heat on whatever he was cooking this time before taking Chanyeol’s hand and studying it. 

“It looks fine,” Yixing said. It did look fine except for the ugly red splotch where the water hit. 

“It _is_ fine,” Chanyeol said, rummaging through the medical stuff with his other hand. 

“Then why do you look so jittery?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Ah,” Yixing nodded in understanding with a small chuckle. 

“Is that why you suddenly came running in here and pushed Luhan out?” 

Yixing found the ointment first, uncapped it and applied a small but generous amount on the burn. It did relieve the pain a bit, even though it didn’t hurt that much in the first place. 

Then, Luhan came in, shaking his head in amusement, probably already understanding why Chanyeol had panicked. 

“You couldn’t have been more obvious, you know,” Luhan said. 

“Thanks. I figured,” Chanyeol mumbled. 

 He approached and glanced at Chanyeol’s hand, Yixing had already gone back to his work. 

“Better?”

Chanyeol nodded. 

“Then, get back to work. I finished the hot chocolate for you so in exchange you have to deliver Baekhyun’s order for him,” Luhan passed the piece of paper where Baekhyun’s order was listed down to Yixing. 

Chanyeol let out a resigned sigh, walking back to his post to make Baekhyun’s drink which he already knew was going to be a strawberry milkshake.

“Okay.”

“He’s alone by the way,” Luhan added. 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose at that but he ignored the slight flare of hope in his chest. 

He just wanted to talk about the show. Nothing more. 

Chanyeol tried to distract himself by preparing Baekhyun’s favorite strawberry milkshake, making it slower than usual because he was still working up the courage to actually talk to him again. When he was done, he added a few strawberries on top and convinced himself it was just for plating and not because he knew Baekhyun would like them. 

With a deep breath, he went out to the balcony where Baekhyun had chosen to sit. 

It was a relatively hot and sunny day but the breeze made up for it. Baekhyun wore a plain black shirt with his hair tucked into a snapback with the front twisted to the back. It made him look incredibly boyish and cute. 

He sat there, totally focused on playing a game on his phone as he waited.  

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, calling Baekhyun’s attention and making him look up. At the sight of Chanyeol, a bright smile broke across his face (shining even brighter when he saw the milkshake in Chanyeol’s hands).

“Hey,” Baekhyun said, straightening up a bit as Chanyeol put the drink down but that was it. Baekhyun quickly returned to the game he was playing. 

And for a split second Chanyeol wondered if he should suddenly bring up the topic of the TV show or he should just walk away. Not wanting to seem weird, he chickened out and walked away, waiting for his next opportunity. 

A few customers later, Baekhyun’s order was ready to go and Chanyeol was nowhere near ready to give it to him. But he still did because Luhan had started sighing and giving him pointed looks. 

So, once again Chanyeol walked out unto the balcony, steeling his nerves. 

Baekhyun had taken off his snapback and taken out his laptop. He was so immersed that he didn’t even notice Chanyeol approach at first – which was an incredibly difficult thing to do since he was tall and pretty damn hard to miss. 

Only when Chanyeol had put the tray down did Baekhyun finally look up at him, a bit surprised even. 

Chanyeol let out an amused laugh as Baekhyun took his earphones off and smiled apologetically. 

“Must be a pretty nice show,” Chanyeol mused, wondering excitedly if it was the show he had literally just finished last night. 

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Baekhyun said, turning the laptop a bit so that Chanyeol could see it. 

And his heart soared when he recognized the scene. It must have been obvious on his face because Baekhyun suddenly grinned at him. 

“You watch it too?” Baekhyun asked him excitedly, reaching over for the food Chanyeol hadn’t finished taking off of his tray. 

Chanyeol sat down on the chair opposite Baekhyun, completely forgetting his job. 

“I started watching it last night, I absolutely loved it, especially that part when –,” Chanyeol kept raving on and on and usually he’d be embarrassed for talking too much but Baekhyun seemed to enjoy talking just as much as he did. 

Soon, they were in a very animated conversation on who would definitely win in a fight between two characters that would unlikely meet. 

“But that would technically be impossible at this point in time since he’s dead,” Chanyeol argued, waving his hand a bit in emphasis. 

Baekhyun stared at him, blinking slowly before his face turned into a full-on pouty expression, a frown dominating his features. 

Chanyeol stared at him wide-eyed as he tried to understand what the expression meant. 

He realized with a jolt when Baekhyun glared at him.

“You haven’t finished the series!?”

“ _I haven’t watched that part!_ ” They exclaimed at the same time (though Baekhyun whined more than actually exclaiming.) 

They had started shouting over each other, which, to the people who were watching them (like Luhan and Yixing from the counter inside), probably looked funny but Chanyeol was appalled with himself and the fact that he was shouting and trying to make Byun Baekhyun listen to him.

 “I’m so sorry – I just assumed,” Chanyeol continued on with more pleads and apologies but they seemed to fall on deaf ears as Baekhyun munched on his cake grumpily, looking away. 

Though he did seem a bit sulky at the fact that he was just spoiled from probably one of the biggest plot twists on the show, Chanyeol could sense that he wasn’t really angry – he was just trying his best to look like he was. 

But after a few more minutes of Chanyeol saying sorry, he sighed and pouted in return. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Chanyeol said remorsefully and finally Baekhyun glanced at him, still with that slight pout on his face that Chanyeol worried might now be permanent every time he so much as glanced in Chanyeol’s direction.

Chanyeol tried for a tentative smile, trying to coax one out of Baekhyun as well but to no avail. 

“How are you going to make it up to me though,” Baekhyun said, narrowing his eyes at him that seemed more amused than annoyed now.

The question surprised Chanyeol. As did the contemplative stare that Baekhyun gave him. It suddenly made him feel incredibly self-conscious of his little crush. 

“Uh,” Chanyeol paused, looking away from Baekhyun and instead looking down at the street as if it may give him the ability to speak coherently again. The sight was familiar and he realized with a jolt why but he didn’t let himself think about it yet, lest he was wrong. 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol found himself muttering.  

But from the corner of his eye he saw Baekhyun smile, making Chanyeol glance back at him. 

“In exchange for you spoiling what was probably the biggest plot twist of the show for me, help me with my homework for the rest of the year.”

Chanyeol’s brows rose at that.

“What?”

Baekhyun shrugged. 

“I actually got a decent score on my assessments after that small tutoring you did for me last week. You’re not a bad teacher.”

Chanyeol just blinked at him, not processing what Baekhyun had just said. 

“You want me to tutor you? With music?” 

Baekhyun wanted them to hang out, just the two of them?

Baekhyun nodded earnestly.

“It would actually be a huge help,” he pleaded before chuckling. “I actually came over alone to ask you that but since you owe me, you definitely need to do it now.”

He leaned forward on his arms. 

“Please?”

“Uh –,” Chanyeol paused. “Is that all you want?”

“Is that not enough?” Baekhyun laughed. “Do you want to pay for my meals too? You spoiled a show, not killed my dog, Chanyeol.”

“Okay, then. I’ll help you with your music. When do you want to start?” 

Chanyeol was more nervous than he was letting on. He honestly couldn’t see where this was going to go but there was one thing he was sure of. 

Spending so much time alone with Byun Baekhyun would only raise the hopes he was so hoping would die down. Never mind the fact that spending more time with him _was_ his initial goal – Chanyeol just hadn’t expected it be so easy. 

And to be Baekhyun’s idea. 

“Would tomorrow be alright? You won’t have a shift here, right?” Baekhyun said thoughtfully. 

“No,” Chanyeol managed. “I don’t have a shift then. Would you like to meet up at the book store downstairs and I could tutor you back at my place?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun nodded. “We could alternate between studying here and there. I live in the dorms on campus so I can’t really invite you over.”

“Cool,” Chanyeol said, standing up hastily when he saw that a number of customers had suddenly arrived. 

“Cool, see you,” Baekhyun said, looking up at him with a smile. 

“What time do you want to meet?”

“I’m free from 4pm onwards tomorrow, you?”

“More or less the same time,” Chanyeol considered. 

“Well, okay, 5 down at the bookstore tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Chanyeol returned Baekhyun’s smile. 

Chanyeol rushed over to the counter, still not quite believing their interaction. 

“What are you doing back here?” Luhan hissed as Chanyeol bounded over and took over the counter as Luhan made drinks and Yixing served. “You should be out there hanging out with Baekhyun.”

“Your cafe is seriously undermanned, you know.” 

“Why do you think I asked you to help me out?” Luhan snorted.

“I could ask Sehun to help out sometimes. He comes over way too often anyway,” Chanyeol mused as he gave the customer his change.  

“Excuse you,” Sehun suddenly said, making Chanyeol look up from writing the previous customer’s order on a piece of paper. “I’m the one reining in your customers here.”

He stood in front of the counter, his bag slung over his shoulder and an accusatory eyebrow raised. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“You’re here early,” Chanyeol said before handing Luhan the order. 

“You invited me over, remember?” 

“Over at my house, not here.”

Sehun shrugged. 

“Semantics. Hey, Luhan,” Sehun said, glancing over at Luhan over Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Luhan only gave him a warm smile in return before walking into the kitchen.

“The usual, Yeol,” Sehun continued, slipping his wallet out of his pocket.

Chanyeol nodded, writing it down and setting it to the side. 

“So what do you say?”

“What do I say to what?”

“Working here. We could definitely use the help,” Chanyeol said as he took Sehun’s payment and put it in the register. 

“But everyone would start thinking this is host club not a café, what, with the huge amount of pretty faces,” Sehun mused. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Come on, please. You could stay in the kitchen and help out with Yixing.”

“And deprive the customers of _my_ pretty face?”

“Fine! You can be whatever the hell you want but we really need an extra set of hands; at least until Luhan hires other people.”

“Okay,” Sehun nodded. 

“Why not? It’s a –,” Chanyeol paused, his eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

“I said, ‘Okay’,” Sehun smirked. “But you have to introduce me to your little crush over there.”

Sehun jerked his head in the direction of where Baekhyun was sitting out on the balcony. Completely immersed in what was probably the TV show. 

“How did you know he was here?”

“I could see him from outside.”

“Oh. Okay.”

 “Here’s your drink,” Luhan suddenly appeared by Chanyeol’s side with Sehun’s drink in his hand. 

“You got a new employee on your hands starting tomorrow,” Sehun told Luhan, smiling brightly. 

“That’s great! I’ll give you an orientation when you get here tomorrow,” Luhan smiled back, before walking away to bring other customers their orders. 

Chanyeol didn’t miss the way Sehun’s gaze followed. 

When their gazes met again, Chanyeol threw him a disbelieving look to which Sehun just shrugged.

He glanced at his watch before glancing behind him where Baekhyun was sitting silently. 

“You’re shift doesn’t end for a few more hours, right?”

“Yeah, around 2 hours, I guess.”

“I’ll wait for you to finish, then. I’m sleeping over tonight by the way.”

“And who decided that?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes but he already knew he was going to agree anyway.

“You did when you suggested I should come over to watch that stupid TV series with you.”

“Hey. That TV series is far from stupid.”

“Yeah, so you’ve said,” Sehun said as he started walking toward his usual table. 

Just then, Jongin came striding in ready for his shift. 

Chanyeol merely smiled as a greeting as Jongin passed him by on his way to the back to get changed. 

“What do you mean Byun Baekhyun’s coming over tomorrow?” Sehun asked, straightening up from his position leaning on the counter as he watched Chanyeol cook dinner.

“He kinda took me as a tutor ‘cause I spoiled the series for him earlier,” Chanyeol said sheepishly.

“Are you serious? Byun Baekhyun? Your Byun Baekhyun?” 

“What do you mean _my_ Baekhyun?” Chanyeol flushed. “He isn’t my anything.”

“Well, he’s your student now apparently,” Sehun chuckled. “This is your chance, Yeol. You can finally make this guy like you too.”

Chanyeol had finished his shift at the café and he and Sehun had gone home back to his apartment to hang out and do _some_ homework. 

“I thought I told you that he doesn’t swing that way.”

“For you, Yeol. I think anyone would swing any way.”

Chanyeol had to laugh at that. 

“Would you just shut up and help me with this. Go and chop the onions.”

“You just want to see me cry, don’t you” Sehun said apprehensively but did as he was asked. 

They finished cooking dinner together, Sehun grilling him about Baekhyun all the while. Chanyeol told him what he wanted to know – not that Chanyeol knew anything about Baekhyun either. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol said as they sat around the dining table, getting ready to gig in. “Don’t you dare suddenly come over and ruin things tomorrow.”

Sehun gave him a pointed look.

“Unless – okay, yeah – unless it gets incredibly awkward and I need you to save me from myself.”

“Gladly. Just text me and I’ll be right over.”

“But I think I’ll be alright,” Chanyeol nodded to himself as he took a bite. “I mean, I’ve gone out on dates before, right? This is going to be a piece of cake.”

 It was definitely not going to be a piece of cake.

Chanyeol was working on a project with his friend when he completely lost track of time. He was already 15 minutes late as he ran towards his car in the parking lot, Junmyeon beside him. 

“Why are we running?” Junmyeon panted beside him. 

“I forgot something incredibly important,” Chanyeol answered. 

Junmyeon had suggested that they work on the project at the café he worked at because he wanted to see his friends Luhan and Yixing and Chanyeol had glanced over at his watch to see that he was already late. 

In the car, as Chanyeol was speeding through the highway and Junmyeon was holding on for dear life, Chanyeol told his friend about Byun Baekhyun. 

“He sounds nice,” Junmyeon nodded, looking slightly nauseous.

Chanyeol parked right in front of the bookstore and panicked when he couldn’t see Baekhyun anywhere. He and Junmyeon exited the car and the panic disappeared when he glanced at Baekhyun inside the bookstore talking with his friend, laughing at something he had said. 

“Well, I’m going to go up and say hi to the others, kay?” Junmyeon said, patting him on the back once he saw what Chanyeol was looking at. “Good luck.”

Nodding, Chanyeol waved Junmyeon goodbye as he walked up the stairs beside the bookstore to the café above. 

“Hey, Yeol!” Someone said from above. 

Stepping back and glancing upward, Chanyeol saw Sehun leaning forward on the bars up on the balcony. 

“Good luck and don’t mess up,” Sehun said, giving him a thumbs-up. 

Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun walked out of the bookstore, making him glance back down to him.

“Good luck with what?” He said with a bright smile on his face. He wore an oversized polo shirt this time around, pairing it off with a pair of specs. It made Chanyeol seem underdressed in his grey shirt and jeans. 

Chanyeol looked up to see Sehun had disappeared. 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol sighed before smiling sheepishly at Baekhyun. “My friend’s just being stupid. I’m sorry I’m late.”

Baekhyun shook his head. 

“It’s fine. I was five minutes late anyway and I had Soo to keep me company.”

“Do Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah, he works here,” Baekhyun pointed behind him. “He started working here around last month.”

Chanyeol glanced over Baekhyun’s head and nodded as greeting when Kyungsoo passed with a stack of books in his arms, glasses perched on his nose and a determined look on his face. He looked at Chanyeol, nodded back and went on his way.

“It suits him,” Chanyeol commented, a smile playing around his lips. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Should we get going?”

Chanyeol nodded again and led Baekhyun to his car, jerking his head in its direction. Baekhyun followed him in diligently as Chanyeol went around the front to get to the driver’s seat. 

“Nice car,” Baekhyun said as they settled into the car and Chanyeol started it up. “It suits you.”

Chanyeol threw Baekhyun a look and Baekhyun grinned before laughing. 

“Is it because it’s a big car and I’m a big guy? That’s not very original,” Chanyeol snickered as he started driving. 

Baekhyun snorted in response. 

“I can’t really see you driving those small cars around, squeezing yourself behind the wheel. This is a pretty practical choice – a big car for a big guy, indeed.”

Chanyeol chuckled. 

He didn’t drive nearly as dangerously as he did when he was rushing to the café because he was late. Now, he drove safely and focused on the road. 

Nevermind that Baekhyun was there sitting beside him.

He didn’t let himself think too deeply into the fact that he was currently in his car alone with Byun Baekhyun and that they were going to his apartment. He had forced himself to clean up at home (even though it wasn’t really that messy), pulling Sehun along with him as they swept the floor and cleaned the kitchen. 

“Is this really alright with you?” Baekhyun suddenly said in a small voice and Chanyeol had to glance at him quickly before returning his gaze to the road to gauge _why_ he had said it. 

Baekhyun was looking out the window, seemingly trying to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Isn’t it a little bit too late to ask me that?” Chanyeol laughed out. 

“Well, as I was thinking it through last night, I realized I sounded a bit pushy,” Baekhyun laughed in return half-heartedly. “If you really don’t want to do this, you could just drop me off anywhere and I’ll be fine.”

“What are you talking about? It’s fine, Baekhyun. I’ve done this before anyway,” Chanyeol shrugged. “I had to tutor Yixing in accounting. It’s how I met him actually. So, me tutoring you in music won’t be anything new. Besides, I’m pretty good with music, I won’t miss the chance to show off.”

This time when Chanyeol glanced atBaekhyun, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, making Chanyeol laugh again. 

“You’re definitely paying me, right?” Chanyeol joked. 

“Uh, no.”

They arrived at Chanyeol’s apartment complex a few minutes later and Baekhyun let out a low whistle when they exited the car after Chanyeol parked it. 

“A big building for a big guy,” Baekhyun laughed. 

Chanyeol had to laugh with him. 

“I don’t own the whole thing, idiot.”

“Oh, probably not, just a few floors, that’s all.”

Chanyeol elbowed Baekhyun to get him to shut up. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol just said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

The more time he spent with Baekhyun, the more everything felt a little bit more natural between them. Even now, as they stood side by side riding the elevator up to his floor, Chanyeol didn’t feel the least bit nervous. Maybe it’s because he’s already come to terms with the fact that he’ll only ever be Baekhyun’s friend. 

And he’s absolutely fine with it.

Maybe the call he had heard when their gazes had met a few months ago was a sign of someone he’d be good friends with and not someone he’d end up falling in love with. 

Chanyeol hadn’t even opened the door to his apartment fully before Baekhyun let out _another_ low whistle. 

“And you live here alone?” Baekhyun asked as they walked into the living room, turning to take a look around him. “You’re kidding.”

“Well, I asked Sehun if he wanted to live with me free of charge but he didn’t want to – something about being independent or something.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. 

“Uh, you can put your bag anywhere you like. I’m just gonna get us some snacks and we can get started,” Chanyeol said, putting his car keys in their small basket on the counter and sliding his bag down on the couch before stalking over to the kitchen. 

“Mmkay,” Baekhyun muttered, sliding his bag down to the floor before plopping down on one of the couches, trying not to look too awkward. 

In the kitchen, Chanyeol got out some soda he had stashed in his fridge but then thought that Baekhyun might like some juice instead – or maybe water? 

Chanyeol sighed, setting the glasses to the side. 

“Hey, Baek?” Chanyeol called out. “What do you want to eat as a snack?”

“Soda sounds nice,” Baekhyun said leaning over Chanyeol’s side.

Chanyeol jumped back in surprise, almost hitting Baekhyun in the face, making Baekhyun jump back too. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said breathlessly, “I just thought you were in the living room.”

Baekhyun flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I felt a bit awkward back there and I seriously hate feeling awkward,” Baekhyun said, letting out a strained laugh. 

“Sorry,” he said again, turning around to go back to the living room.

Chanyeol looked at him weirdly before smiling softly and letting out a laugh. 

“No, it’s fine. Stay and help me out. What do you want to eat?”

Baekhyun turned around with a bright smile stretching across his face. 

In the living room, sitting on the floor with Baekhyun’s notes and books scattered on the low coffee table in front of them, they munched on the toast Chanyeol made. 

“Well, I don’t see what the problem is,” Chanyeol mused. “Your notes are much more diligently made than mine and the books are pretty self explanatory, what are you having problems with?”

 “I actually didn’t have a problem with anything,” Baekhyun said sheepishly, making Chanyeol look at him in surprise.

“What?”

“Like I said earlier, I really hate it when it’s awkward between me and someone else. With Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Jongin, you were totally natural and friendly,” Baekhyun started explaining, leaning a bit forward and Chanyeol had to fight the urge to lean away. 

Had Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol had been avoiding him those first few weeks they had known each other because Chanyeol had been too flustered to actually have a conversation with him?

“But when it came to me, you barely spoke, you barely looked at me and I hated that,” Baekhyun pouted. “So, I tried to think of ways that we could hang out and stuff just so we could be friends.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Chanyeol said, putting the bread he had in his hands down on the plate and sitting up. 

“ _You_ wanted to be friends with _me_?”

“Well, yeah, you were getting closer to the others and you barely even said ‘hi’ to me and I didn’t think that was fair. I want an explanation.”

“An explanation?” Chanyeol asked, disbelief lacing his tone. 

How was Chanyeol going to say that, even though he always avoided him, Baekhyun was the one he was the most aware of. He couldn’t say that without revealing his little crush on him that Chanyeol wasn’t sure was fully gone until now. 

Baekhyun gave him an expecting look as he sat there and waited for an explanation. 

“I was kinda intimidated, I guess,” Chanyeol said slowly, trying to watch his words. “You were very handsome and cool.”

Baekhyun snorted. 

“You’re lying. I was by far the least intimidating in our group. I mean, you made excellent friends with Kyungsoo and he doesn’t speak to strangers much.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Chanyeol threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know. I guess I just thought you weren’t someone I’d be friends with?”

Liar. 

“No, that came out wrong,” Chanyeol hurriedly said when Baekhyun let out a disbelieving laugh.

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh. 

“Look, it shouldn’t matter anymore, right? I’m sorry if I offended you before.”

Baekhyun laughed again. 

“It’s totally fine. I was just messing with you,” he said, a playful grin on his face. “I’m sorry for suddenly bothering you.”

“So, are we even now?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun then stood up and started picking his notes and books up. 

“You’re leaving already?” Chanyeol asked, trying not to look too disappointed. 

“No,” Baekhyun snorted. “Since you already know I’m a musical genius and I was only putting up an act so I’d get you to _help_ me, these don’t need to be scattered all over anymore.”

“True,” Chanyeol shrugged, stood up and helped Baekhyun shove everything in his bag. 

When that was done, Chanyeol put his hands on hips. 

“Now, what do you want to do?”

“I wanted to take a look around since you went to the kitchen but you probably wouldn’t have enjoyed my snooping,” Baekhyun chuckled. 

“Oh, no, be my guest. There’s nothing really special to see.”

So, Chanyeol led Baekhyun around his apartment. 

He showed him the guest room that was sparsely decorated. 

“This is where Sehun usually sleeps when he stays over. Well, here or the couch,” Chanyeol explained as he pointed out the pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed. 

“There are only two rooms, this and mine and each has its own bathroom but there’s a third restroom for visitors so they don’t have to go inside the rooms.”

Chanyeol pointed to the bathroom at the end of the hallway as they walked toward his bedroom. 

Shyly, he swung the door open and opened the lights. 

His room had been messy the day before but he had the good sense to clean up a bit. It was bigger than the guest bedroom which Chanyeol was incredibly grateful for because he had a _lot_ of stuff. 

The bed had minimalistic black and grey sheets and was placed in the middle of the room pushed against the opposite wall. To the right were his computer and a whole glass case of the figurines he had collected as a kid (he still collected them up until now).

Baekhyun let out a guffaw at the sight of the collection of action figures, jogging over and crouching down to study them. 

“Wow, these are a lot.”

Chanyeol just flushed and nodded, trying not to look embarrassed. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol laughed awkwardly. “And this is my desk and my computer and to the other side are my recording stuff and instruments.”

His desk was relatively neat. Usually papers and notebooks and pens would be scattered all on top of it but now, the notebooks were stacked together and the pens put cleanly in their cup. 

He couldn’t say the same for the other side of the room though. 

Baekhyun seemed to be much more interested in that. He couldn’t stop making amazed noises that made Chanyeol watch him with an adoring smile. 

“So, you work with all of this?” Baekhyun asked, gesturing to the set-up Chanyeol had going on of keyboards and soundboards and mics and a whole lot of wires that Chanyeol _tried_ to neatly tuck into one side. 

“Mhm,” Chanyeol nodded. “Music is the only thing I’m confident in besides making those strawberry milkshakes you like so much.”

“Well, if you’re half as good with music as you are making those milkshakes then I’m impressed already.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that before pulling the chair out, taking a seat and starting up the computer and his equipment 

“Wanna hear some stuff I’m working on?” 

Baekhyun nodded wordlessly but he looked more or less excited. He grabbed the chair over from Chanyeol’s desk and rolled it to his side. 

“Can I?” Baekhyun asked, stretching his arms toward the piano. “While you’re getting ready?”

Chanyeol scooted over to make some room for Baekhyun. 

“Sure, go ahead,” Chanyeol said, letting Baekhyun pass in front of him before scooting back in front of his computer. 

As Baekhyun toyed with the settings on the keyboard and Chanyeol set up, Baekhyun made small talk. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so rich,” Baekhyun said. 

“Why? Is it because of the way I dress?” Chanyeol joked. 

“No,” Baekhyun laughed. “You just never acted like it. If I hadn’t seen your car or where you live then I never would’ve believed it.”

“Well, my parents are the ones rich, not me,” Chanyeol swung around as Baekhyun started playing slowly as if getting the feel of it. 

Baekhyun let out a little hum. 

“Where are they now? And why are they letting you live in such a big house on your own?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions.”

Baekhyun peeked over his shoulder to see if Chanyeol was annoyed but he was only met with his warm smile.

“It’s this thing called getting to know each other, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too.”

Up until now, Chanyeol was feeling pretty chill about having Baekhyun over and hanging out but for some reason hearing Baekhyun say his name made him more flustered than he was willing to admit. 

Chanyeol let out a cough and looked away. 

“I haven’t even asked _you_ questions.”

“You’ve asked a few.”

“Okay, I’ve asked a few.”

“What do you wanna do then? Play 20 questions?” Baekhyun asked sarcastically. 

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Chanyeol mused. “It’d be a lot fairer for the both of us.”

“You know I was being sarcastic, right?”

They stared each other down for a few seconds longer than Chanyeol could handle. He could feel his ears and cheeks starting to heat up in a blush but to his surprise, Baekhyun gave up first. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun grunted. “You first.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol sat up, quickly starting to think up a question that didn’t sound too weird. “When’s your birthday?”

Baekhyun gave him a weird, amused look. 

“May 6, 1992,” he answered with a hint of a smile. “Why, you planning on getting me a gift?”

“Is that your first question?” 

“Is _that_ your second?” Baekhyun shot back. 

Another stare down commences that ends up with the both of them laughing at each other. 

“So, you’re actually a few months older than me, huh?” Chanyeol mused, facing his computer and opening up some files. 

“Okay, fine, I’m curious. When’s _your_ birthday? That’s my first question.”

“November 27, 1992.”

“Ha! I _am_ older than you,” Baekhyun smirked, making Chanyeol roll his eyes amusedly. 

“That’s what I said, didn’t I? Anyway, come over here for a sec.”

Baekhyun did as he said and moved his chair closer to Chanyeol’s to see what he wanted to show.

They spent the next half hour previewing Chanyeol’s works in progress.

 Mostly it was Baekhyun clicking on random tracks and Chanyeol nervously watching on for his various reactions. Sometimes, Baekhyun would even hum along to the beats and melodies and Chanyeol was tempted to show him the journal he had written all potential lyrics but decided against it. 

That journal was private and he rarely showed it to anyone.

“This one sounds good,” Baekhyun suddenly commented, pulling Chanyeol out of his thoughts. 

“Uh – yeah,” Chanyeol brows furrowed as Baekhyun played the track and he blushed when he recognized it. 

“Oh, that one,” Chanyeol murmured. 

Baekhyun peered at him interestedly. “It sounds really sweet and I don’t know how to describe it. It just sounds really beautiful.”

Baekhyun spun over to the piano to copy the notes Chanyeol had recorded on the track. 

“What were you thinking when you made it?” Baekhyun said as he played the same melody, the same song but with a whole different feel. “That’s my second question.”

Baekhyun smiled at him over a shoulder. 

_ You. I was thinking of you. _

Once again, Chanyeol was pulled back to just how much he liked Baekhyun as more than a friend. He didn’t even have time to admire just how inexplicably talented Baekhyun was with the piano – able to pick out the chords by ear.

“I haven’t even asked you _my_ second question yet,” Chanyeol chuckled drily. 

“Go ahead, then, I wanna hear the answer to my question.”

“What do you imagine when you hear the track?” 

Baekhyun stopped his playing and turned to look at Chanyeol, his eyes bright with surprise and amusement. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting the question. 

Baekhyun let out a surprised laugh. 

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hummed. “Play it again for me, will you?”

Chanyeol did as he asked and watched Baekhyun close his eyes and concentrate on the song. 

“It makes me feel warm. You obviously made it for a love song,” Baekhyun mused. “I’m imagining it being sung as a confession long overdue.”

The lyrics Chanyeol had written down on his journal echo through his mind and he’s hit with a strong sense of longing that he has to force down and out of his expression when Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes, a small appreciative smile on his face. 

“Very close,” Chanyeol nodded.

“Will you answer me now? What were thinking about when you wrote it?”

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly, quickly trying to form an answer that wouldn’t sound too weird but was genuine all the same. 

“I was thinking about this crush I had on someone and the first time I saw them, knowing full well it would never work out between us.”

Chanyeol replayed the words in his head, looking for something that might incriminate that the crush was obviously Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun to see him smiling sadly at him. 

“Quickly, ask your third question so I can ask mine,” Baekhyun suddenly said, slightly bouncing on his seat, making Chanyeol let out a laugh that released all his nerves. 

“Have you ever felt that way for someone?” Chanyeol asked, moving to change the background music to a more chill, less ‘what kdrama is this?’ vibe. 

Baekhyun pursed his lips as he thought about it but something about the way his face flushed made Chanyeol think that he already knew the answer and was only pretending to be thinking about it.

“Wow, we barely know each other but here we are, talking about the deep stuff,” Baekhyun joked.

“Okay,” Chanyeol laughed. “After your third question, no more deep questions – just regular get-to-know questions.”

“Alright, deal. Uhm, I guess, no? I’ve never felt that way for someone. My situation’s a bit different from the one you described.”

Chanyeol wanted to push him for more details, thinking about the chocolates Baekhyun had hastily hidden on Valentine’s Day, but decided against it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Fair enough answer,” Chanyeol nodded to himself. “Your turn.”

“Do you still like the person you mentioned?” 

Chanyeol blinked and his breath hitched in his throat at the question, staring at Baekhyun and once again at a loss for words. 

“You know what?” Chanyeol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “I actually don’t know.”

Baekhyun studied him for a few more seconds before nodding. 

“Fair enough.”

Again, they laughed at each other before Baekhyun stood up and stretched.

“Okay, we better get out of this room before we spill any more secrets we don’t want to,” he joked, pulling the chair he was sitting on back to its place infront of the desk. 

Chanyeol couldn’t agree more. He tidied up his work space and didn’t bother turning off the computer. He was going to trudge back there after Baekhyun had left anyway. 

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun as he left the room and walked back to the spacious living room. Baekhyun plopped down on one couch and Chanyeol on another, both grabbing their drinks from the table. 

“It’s still a bit early for dinner but where do you wanna eat?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun after he had taken a sip.

“Is that your fourth question?”

Before Chanyeol could roll his eyes, Baekhyun laughed and interrupted. 

“Kidding, kidding. I don’t know any good places around here and,” Baekhyun scrunched his nose. “They’re probably expensive as hell.”

“Well,” Chanyeol thought about it. “There’s a pretty good barbecue house around the corner. It’s where Sehun drags me when he wants to pay for the meal.”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a pointed look and this time Chanyeol had to roll his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Didn’t I tell you already? I’m not rich. My parents are. They pay for the place but that’s about it. Everything else comes from my pocket.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol and Chanyeol copied him until Baekhyun let out a small laugh. 

“Okay, okay, whatever. We’ll go to that barbecue place. They better have affordable prices or you’re paying for the whole meal,” Baekhyun joked. 

“Fine,” Chanyeol shot back. 

The door to his apartment started opening and the both of them glanced at it in confusion.

Sehun came walking in as if it was his own place. 

“Oh,” He stopped abruptly at the entrance at the sight of Chanyeol glaring at him and Baekhyun looking at him with amused interest. 

“I thought Baekhyun had left because you had failed horribly and were resulting to sulking here all alone ‘cause you weren’t answering my texts,” Sehun said sheepishly. “Hi, I’m Sehun.”

Baekhyun waved back. “Baekhyun, but I guess you know that.”

Chanyeol looked at Sehun disbelievingly, mouthing an outraged ‘What?’

Sehun made a face at Chanyeol, mouthing the same ‘What?’

Baekhyun watched as the two friends argued through looks and expressions until Chanyeol finally sighed, dragging his hand down his face. 

“My phone was in my bag, I didn’t hear it vibrate,” Chanyeol stated as Sehun walked over to the couch Chanyeol sat at and plopped down. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner somewhere. I’m starving.”

“Great timing,” Baekhyu grinned at Sehun. “We were just talking about getting dinner, too but it’s still a bit too early.”

“Are you trying to bring down the awkwardness between you two, too?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun jokingly. 

“Jealous, Yeol?” Sehun smirked. 

Chanyeol kicked Sehun’s shin, making the younger yelp. 

Baekhyun just shrugged. 

“If we’re going to be friends, might as well get to know your friends, too.”

“Friends, huh?” Sehun muttered.

“I swear to God, Sehun, if you don’t shut up,” Chanyeol said under his breath before standing up and grabbing the remote control. 

“Have you finished watching the show?” Chanyeol directed the question to Baekhyun. Sehun hadn’t lasted 4 episodes last night before he fell asleep. 

“Yeah, actually,” Baekhyun chuckled. “I couldn’t risk you spoiling any more scenes for me.”

“Right? He always ends up telling you something he shouldn’t,” Sehun sat up and complained.

“You’re one to talk, Sehun,” Chanyeol scoffed as he turned on the TV and searched for the show. “You purposely watch movies without me just to spoil the whole thing for me when we _do_ watch it together.”

“I do no such thing.”

Baekhyun laughed. 

“Is it alright if we watch it again while waiting? Sehun hasn’t finished it.” Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, sure. I don’t mind watching it again.”

They ended up watching two episodes before Sehun started complaining about being hungry. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, despite having already finished the series were totally immersed in watching it again. 

But Sehun’s insistent complaining finally won over and now they were at the restaurant, happily munching on their food. 

When they finished eating, Chanyeol offered to drive Baekhyun back to his dorm but he politely declined, saying he’d just take the bus. Baekhyun assured him that he’d text whenever he needed help with “tutoring” in the future, though.

Sehun and Chanyeol waved goodbye as they watched Baekhyun get on the next bus. Sehun didn’t even wait until they were in the car before he started berating Chanyeol with questions. 

But Chanyeol raised his voice over Sehun’s. 

“I thought you wouldn’t come over unless I texted you,” Chanyeol demanded. 

“I was worried,” Sehun tried to defend himself. “While I was at the café, I got to talk to that guy, Jongin and he told me a bit about Baekhyun and I really, honestly thought you’d be sulking alone at the apartment.”

“Why, because he’s straight and most definitely not interested in me?” Chanyeol scoffed. “I’m not a child, Sehun. You’re actually even younger than me.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure.”

They reached the area where Chanyeol parked his car and they slid in, Chanyeol wasting no time in starting the engine. 

“Are you gonna stay over again?” Chanyeol asked Sehun who had begun texting someone on his phone. 

“Yeah, I’m worried you might get lonely, seeing as you were indirectly rejected by Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol punched him on the arm. 

“Okay, I deserved that.”

Chanyeol was quickly getting over Baekhyun as the week went by. He was busy with school, work and making music. 

School had him writing papers and composing left and right, work was the same but Sehun there, it was relatively a bit less hectic than other weekdays. After having a rough day, he’d always end up falling asleep right after getting out of the shower or just slumping over his computer and listening to his music. 

Baekhyun was probably busy too since Chanyeol barely saw him throughout the whole week. He, Jongdae and Kyungsoo came over to study one late afternoon and that was it.

Baekhyun didn’t text him about needing help with his studies so Chanyeol couldn’t find another reason to talk to him. It was like that short time they had hung out at his apartment hadn’t happened at all. 

Chanyeol even found himself asking Sehun if he’d dreamed it all up. 

Sehun just gave him a weird look. 

It was an early Saturday and Luhan had pulled Chanyeol to do an early shift with them and finding nothing else to do, Chanyeol agreed. 

He was surprised to see Jongin there, though, flipping the chairs upright and pushing them neatly around the tables

“Hey,” Chanyeol said in a bit of a yawn as he entered the café. 

Jongin looked just as sleepy as him but a bit more proper in his barista uniform. Chanyeol rubbed at his eyes as he trudged to the back. 

“Is Luhan here?” Chanyeol asked to no one in particular.

“Yeah,” Jongin answered. “He’s there with Yixing.”

Chanyeol muttered a small ‘thanks’. 

“It’s so early, why am I here?” Chanyeol whined when he finally found him, baking alongside Yixing. 

“Someone rented out the place for the morning until after lunch,” Luhan started explaining after putting a batch of cupcakes in the oven and hitting it closed with his hip. “I’m gonna close up right after that get together because I’m pretty sure they’re gonna use up all the stocks for the day.”

Chanyeol squinted at him sleepily before shrugging.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I can’t even imagine how you drove here in your state,” Yixing glanced over at him worriedly. “Here, eat breakfast first before getting changed.”

“Oh, I’m just putting up an exaggerated act just in case Luhan would pity me and send me home,” Chanyeol grinned. 

Yixing laughed as Luhan rolled his eyes.

“In your dreams.”

“Has Jongin eaten breakfast?” Chanyeol wondered out loud, placing the plate of pancakes down on the counter.

“You should invite him to,” Yixing suggested. 

Chanyeol walked out of the kitchen to find Jongin sweeping the floors. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol called out. “Have you eaten? Come in and have breakfast with us first.”

Jongin blinked at him before breaking out into a polite smile.

“It’s fine. I don’t usually eat breakfast anyway.”

“But breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Chanyeol looked like he was personally offended and Jongin let out a laugh. 

“You sound like Baekhyun. He always worries about my lack enthusiasm for breakfast but only ever cooks me an egg if he felt like it.”

“Come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Luhan never lets anyone eat breakfast for free unless he knows he owes them.”

“I heard that, Yeol,” Luhan said from somewhere inside, making the boys laugh. 

“Jongin, I’ll be offended if you don’t eat,” Yixing shouted from the kitchen, making Jongin smile. 

“Okay, okay, fine,” he relented with a laugh. He set aside the broom and followed Chanyeol back into the kitchen. 

“You live with Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked as they brought the pancakes and some utensils to the small employees lounge and settled them down on the table. 

“We’re dorm-mates,” Jongin nodded, sitting down opposite Chanyeol. “I’ve known him for years.”

“Is he always that – ,” Chanyeol paused, chewing and looking for the right word to describe Baekhyun. 

“Rude? Yes.”

“No,” Chanyeol choked a bit on a laugh. “That wasn’t what I was about to say. He’s a bit – _extra,_ isn’t he?”

“You mean how he pretended to suck bad in his classes just so he could have an excuse to talk to you?” Jongin smiled knowingly. “Well, that’s Baekhyun for you. When he puts his mind into something, there’s nothing he can’t do.”

“That’s admirable, I guess,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I didn’t think he’d want to be friends so bad.”

Jongin studied him curiously and hummed in agreement before taking another bite of pancake. They sat there, eating in comfortable silence, the only sounds were the pots and pans in the kitchen and Luhan and Yixing’s soft voices. 

“Oh,” Jongin suddenly said after swallowing a bite, turning to Chanyeol excitedly. “Did you know Yixing could dance?”

Chanyeol jumped slightly in his seat in surprise but laughed and nodded. 

“He majored in it in college. He was pretty good. I think he teaches classes now during the weekends. I hear he’s pretty famous.”

“Yeah, he is!” Jongin nodded enthusiastically. “I have a performance I’m practicing for and I was lacking inspiration for a while so some of my friends suggested attending someone else’s class and that’s how I found him. He was amazing.”

“I never really learned to dance so anyone who can do a body wave perfectly is pretty amazing to me,” Chanyeol laughed. “But, yeah, he’s incredibly talented but that’s also because he’s incredibly hardworking.”

“You flatter me, Yeol,” Yixing giggled as he walks into the lounge, tossing his apron on the back of the couch before plopping down after it. 

“Everything prepped and ready?”

“Mhm,” Yixing hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, looking a bit exhausted. 

“Well, we’re almost finished here anyway. We’ll go clean up in a few minutes.”

“Okay, you do that,” Yixing murmured, slowly falling asleep. 

After shoveling a few more bites into his mouth, Chanyeol stood up and told Jongin to finish the rest (or leave some for Luhan, his choice, Chanyeol chuckled)  before rushing to his locker, grabbing his uniform and going to the bathroom to change. 

Within 15 minutes he was all dressed up and ready to go – he had even taken the time to fix his hair inside there, slicking it a bit back to at least look a bit more presentable. 

Jongin was already helping out outside when Chanyeol finished. 

“Let me just wash the dishes and I’ll come and wipe the tables with you.”

So, Chanyeol did just as he said. There wasn’t much to wash since Yixing didn’t really leave dishes while he cooked. He preferred it neat and clean. 

“Where’s Sehun,” Chanyeol grumbled when he passed by Luhan who was doing some paperwork at the counter. 

“He’ll be here in an hour, I guess,” Luhan said, a bit distractedly as he wrote. “He’s not really a morning person.”

“ _I’m_ not a morning person.”

Still, Chanyeol moved to help Jongin wipe the tables and mop the floors. 

Though, Luhan had ensured them that none of the guests would be using the balcony, Chanyeol still went out to polish out of habit. Reaching the table where Baekhyun usually sat, Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder. 

He looked down at the street and once again he was hit by a sense of nostalgia he couldn’t understand. 

He slumped down on the seat and continued to stare down at the street and wondered why it reminded him of something important. 

Straightening up suddenly, Chanyeol remembered why the sight was so familiar. It’s where he was standing when he first saw Baekhyun and his friends walking down the street. 

He was cleaning too during that day. Then, he had treated that scene of seeing Baekhyun for the first time as something out of a movie (despite denying it to himself), but now the memory had lost all of its appeal to Chanyeol. 

Now that he knew he had no chance. 

He took a deep breath as he considered. Did Baekhyun remember that first time they had seen each other or had he forgotten just as Chanyeol almost had and his favorite seat being the place where Chanyeol stood the last time was just a coincidence? 

But if the former was true and it wasn’t just a coincidence that Baekhyun had decided to sit there, what would his reason be? 

Well, Baekhyun did seem to be the sentimental type. Maybe Chanyeol would ask him the next time they have the opportunity to continue their game of 20 questions.

Jongin pulled Chanyeol out of his thoughts.

“Tired, already?” He chuckled at the sight of Chanyeol hastily standing up. 

“No, I was just thinking,” Chanyeol fretted, making Jongin laugh. 

“That’s where Baekhyun usually asks us to sit,” Jongin said in-a-matter-of-factly. “He’d see it from the street if someone was occupying it and if someone was, he’d ask us to wait at the bookstore downstairs.”

Chanyeol looked at the table then at Jongin curiously. 

“Why?”

Jongin just shrugged. “I have no idea. He must really like the view.”

“You know, it’s pretty useless even if you come early if all you’re gonna do is sit around,” Sehun suddenly peeked his head through the open sliding doors. 

Chanyeol raised a questioning brow. 

“You’re one to talk, you’re more than an hour later than us,” Chanyeol scoffed, walking back inside with Jongin closely behind him. 

Sehun chose to ignore him and proceeded to make conversation with Jongin. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and went straight to the kitchen to help out there, leaving Sehun and Jongin chatting while they cleaned. 

It was apparently a small reunion party of some college students which, to Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin’s surprise, were acquaintances of Yixing and Luhan. 

They were introduced along as they served coffee and breakfast, Luhan smiling brighter than Chanyeol had ever seen him. Yixing’s dimple was out in the open as he grinned and walked around, talking to people cheerfully. 

“Wow,” Jongin said beside Chanyeol. “They’re so many relatively famous people here.”

The three of them stood behind the counter, waiting to be told what they needed to do as they watched everyone mingled. 

“Like who?” Chanyeol asked, moving his head around, looking for someone he recognized. 

“That one over there? The tall one?” Sehun said, pointing to the direction where Luhan stood talking to a man dressed casual and yet expensive for such a small event. 

“He’s a pretty big deal in the fashion business,” Sehun continued.

“And that one over there – the one Yixing is talking to by the bookshelves. That’s Wu Yifan.”

Him, Chanyeol did know. 

“He inherited his father’s company at such a young age, he was still in college when he took over,” Jongin elaborated, leaving Chanyeol to nod, impressed. 

“Yeah, my parents work with him from time to time, that’s how I know him,” Chanyeol added. “I never had the chance to meet him, though.”

“Luhan and Yixing know so many famous people, I can’t relate,” Sehun said. 

Chanyeol glanced at Sehun in curiosity. 

“You do know that they’re famous too, right? And that this café isn’t theirs?” Chanyeol laughed. “They’re just managing it for now for a friend who’s finishing his master’s degree.”

“What?” Jongin and Sehun said at the same time, turning to Chanyeol in surprise. 

“Well, I know Yixing is relatively famous for his dance studio lessons,” Jongin considered. 

“But Luhan? I didn’t know he’d be someone we’d consider famous,” Sehun mused. 

Before Chanyeol could get into a more detailed explanation, one of the guests raised a hand to catch their attention. Chanyeol dashed there immediately, Sehun and Jongin also suddenly preoccupied by different people. 

And so they went about their work for a few more minutes, pausing to talk to each other for brief moments and being introduced to so many different people, Chanyeol lost track. 

But he learned that the two people Sehun and Jongin had pointed out earlier were Tao and Kris, Yifan, and were also apparently known artists in China. If Chanyeol hadn’t been on duty, he would’ve probably stayed longer to talk to them about music but alas he had more work to do as people started getting hungry after catching up with each other. 

But as he passed by the closed entrance doors, he saw Jongdae and Baekhyun waiting on the other side. 

They surged forward in excitement at seeing Chanyeol. 

“Let us in,” they whisper-screamed as they pretended to bang against the door. 

“What are you two doing?” Chanyeol laughed, cracking the door open a bit to talk to them. “We’re kinda busy right now.”

“We’ll help out,” Jongdae said earnestly. 

“Yeah, we’ve got nothing else better to do anyway.”

“You’ve got homework, Baekhyun,” Jongdae pointed out.

“I could do that tomorrow.”

“With a hangover?”

“Okay, enough,” Chanyeol sighed. “We don’t really need any extra hands right now but I guess I could let you in just as long as you don’t mess anything up.”

They nodded excitedly. 

Chanyeol opened the door and led them discretely to the counter where he asked them to stay. 

“You can hang out at the employees’ lounge too, if you want. Yixing will be there in the kitchen to cook in a few minutes.”

Jongdae went on ahead to explore the backrooms, Chanyeol watching worriedly as he went. Hopefully Luhan wouldn’t kill him. 

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun laughed, probably at Chanyeol’s expression. “We’ve hung out at the back before. Luhan won’t mind.”

Chanyeol finally took his time to look at Baekhyun and realized that they hadn’t been alone together for quite a while now. 

He must have been staring too long because Baekhyun let out another laugh. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun giggled.

“Hey,” Chanyeol grinned. “We haven’t talked in a while.”

“I know,” Baekhyun groaned. “We’ve both been pretty busy, huh?”

“Yeol!” Sehun called out, making both turn around to look. “Could you get the drinks ready?”

Chanyeol nodded. 

“And it seems I’m busy still,” he sighed before glancing back at Baekhyun. “Catch up with you later?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun smiled. 

5 hours, a hundred drinks and a random cat later, the guests finally left to take their reunion elsewhere. Probably a karaoke bar or one of the famous guys’ homes. 

All of them sat around the couches and chairs in the employees’ lounge, tired and worn out. Jongdae sat on one of the chairs, stroking a cat he had found hanging out around the window ledge outside the café while Baekhyun sat opposite him actually finishing his homework. 

Jongin and Sehun leant on each other as both played a game on their phones, awaiting Luhan’s orders. 

They were already done cleaning the kitchen and the café – all that was left now was for Luhan to let them go home after he was done inspecting everything. Yixing was inside the bathroom changing out of his uniform. 

“So, Yixing and I’ll be going to the party Kris and Tao are hosting after we close up so all of you can take the day off, too,” Luhan said as he walked into the room, stripping off his vest. 

All of them remained seated, preoccupied with whatever. 

Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun and watched as he went through his creative writing homework, giving small comments and advice as he went. 

“Or you could all just stay here,” Luhan muttered, rolling his eyes at having been ignored. 

The only response he got to that was a half-hearted hum of acknowledgment from Sehun. 

Yixing came in next, dressed in casual clothes now, his uniform draped over his arm. 

“You can change now,” he told Luhan as they passed by each other. Luhan nodded in response. 

“Oh,” Yixing gasped as he plopped down on the chair beside Jongdae’s, only just now noticing the cat in Jongdae’s hands. 

“You found Minseok’s cat,” Yixing said, petting the cat as it snoozed on Jongdae’s lap comfortably. “He comes and goes for months at a time. Kinda like his owner.”

“That’s who I was telling you about,” Chanyeol said to Sehun and Jongin. “The one who owned this café. His name is Kim Minseok.”

Sehun and Jongin took a few more seconds to finish their game before tearing their eyes away from their phones. Jongin looked to Yixing as Sehun only raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Is that true?” Jongin asked Yixing, who only nodded with a small smile. 

“He asked us to take over it for a while, while he took his masters abroad. He’ll be back in a few months, I guess.”

“It was his dad’s and he didn’t want to sell it and he didn’t have many employees at that time so he asked us to help out and here we are.”

“That’s why you only have classes on the weekends now,” Jongin nodded in understanding. 

“He also produces for the company I intern for,” Chanyeol added. “He’s the reason I got the recommendation.”

Baekhyun looked up from his homework to listen in on the conversation. 

“What about Luhan?” He asked, letting his pen dance across his fingers. “What did he used to do?”

“He took up business management to take over his family’s company in China but since his father doesn’t feel particularly inclined to give it up yet, he’s here, managing Minseok’s café. He’s actually a pretty great actor, too.”

Yixing whispered that last part with a small smile on his face. 

“Telling them about Minseok?” Luhan asked as he walked in, now dressed casually like Yixing. 

“Yeah,” Yixing nodded with a little laugh. “They started asking questions about our careers, too.”

“You’ll probably miss me when I go back to China, huh?” Luhan teased and to his big surprise everyone nodded and pouted in sadness. 

Luhan let out a little surprised laugh.

“It’s not like I’m leaving for forever. I’ll hold reunions like this too once in a while. It’ll be fun.”

“Who’ll take over the café when Minseok comes home?” Chanyeol asked as he finally stood up, watching Baekhyun write the final answer to the final question, getting himself ready to go home. 

“That’s for him to decide,” Yixing shrugged. 

“But for now,” Luhan said, raising his voice. “We’re all going to have to leave, now get your asses up. I want us all gone in five minutes.”

He started shooing them off the tables and couches, the cat hopping off of Jongdae as he stood up, hastily walking away. 

Yixing and Jongdae went after it, already debating what to do with him. 

Chanyeol waited as Baekhyun packed up his stuff and listened as he and Jongin talked about a party they were attending later that night. 

“Oh, I already asked _her_ if she was coming along,” Jongin grinned knowingly in Baekhyun’s direction, making him freeze as he stuffed his papers in his bag. 

Chanyeol didn’t miss the small, shy smile that made its way to Baekhyun’s face at the mention of ‘her’ and he couldn’t make out how Baekhyun’s smile could both make his heart beat faster and yet make it drop in his heart in disappointment.

“I’ll be off, then,” Chanyeol muttered without thinking, slipping on his jacket and walking out of the small lounge. Sehun jogged to catch up with him. 

“I’m coming with you,” he said. 

“Why in such a hurry?” Yixing asked Chanyeol as he passed him by where he was crouched on the ground with Jongdae, petting the cat once more. 

Yixing straightened up and looked Chanyeol in the eyes. 

“Is everything okay?”

No, thought Chanyeol. He felt stupid for suddenly rushing out of the room like that. Somehow his heart felt heavy despite already knowing Baekhyun’s feelings for the girl Chanyeol had no idea about. 

He bit his lip, confused with his feelings. 

It was like, at the sight of that small smile on Baekhyun’s face, every emotion rushed out of Chanyeol and he was left with a distinct feeling of forced indifference and emptiness. 

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol answered Yixing a little bit too cheerily. “I’ve just got a lot of work to catch up to.”

Sehun and Yixing didn’t seem to buy it, Yixing’s brows furrowing a bit. 

Sehun put a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he started to say but was cut off by Baekhyun and Jongin’s laugh as they came out of the kitchen. 

At the sound, Jongdae also stood up from where he was crouched on the ground, waddling around following the cat. 

“Ready to go?” He asked, lifting the cat with him.

“We are not bringing the cat with us, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said at the sight of it. “Where are we even going to put it? The dorms don’t let pets in.”

“You can just leave Tan here, Jongdae. I left food for him in the kitchen and I left the window where he usually leaves through open so you don’t have to worry,” Luhan reassured him. 

Jongdae let the cat down with a pout. It pranced toward the kitchen with its tail held high as if he had just understood that food would be waiting for him there. 

Chanyeol let out a sigh before turning to Sehun. 

“Let’s go?”

Sehun gave him a look that gave Chanyeol the feeling that he’d be questioned again once they get in the car. He wasn’t feeling particularly up for that.

But Sehun nodded and they turned to leave.

All of them bid the two of them goodbye but strangely to Chanyeol , one voice rose over the rest. 

He didn’t stop walking as he waved a hand in farewell but he couldn’t resist looking behind him once more to see Baekhyun’s expression. 

Baekhyun smiled at him, pure and unknowing of the struggle he was giving Chanyeol but he still couldn’t stop himself from giving the boy a small smile of his own. 

“Come on, we’re going out,” Sehun told him, trying to pull him off the couch. 

“No,” Chanyeol said stiffly. “We’re not.”

“You can’t stay here and drink and mope around all night just because Baekhyun’s having his fun.”

Chanyeol sent Sehun a cutting glare. 

“I can damn well try,” Chanyeol snarled, bringing the can of beer to his lips but Sehun ripped it out of his hands before he could even take a sip. 

“What’s the matter with you? I thought you said you were over him already?”

“That doesn’t mean my feelings for him will suddenly change, Sehun,” Chanyeol sighed in defeat, leaning back against the couch. “I don’t think feelings work that way.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes and wondered why he was even moping around. Baekhyun was just another guy he couldn’t have, what was so different about him? 

_ That glowing smile of his.  _

A part of Chanyeol spoke up. 

_ And the way he laughs. His jokes. His personality that seems to match so well with Chanyeol’s.  _

Chanyeol sat up and made a sour face, hating that part of him with a passion. Sehun watched him on feeling both worried and amused. 

They exchanged looks before letting out breathy laughs. 

“Don’t worry. When he gets with this girl he likes, I think I’ll be able to accept it then.”

“Accept what?” Sehun pressed. 

“Accept that I don’t have a chance with him. And that maybe we’re better off just being friends. Not like we’ll ever be more.”

Chanyeol sounded pathetic even to his own ears and that only served to make him feel sorry himself more.

“You know what Jongin told me?”

“You were incredibly handsome?” Chanyeol teased.

He wasn’t blind. He noticed Sehun’s tells whenever he was interested in someone new. He never stayed with anyone long enough for Chanyeol to know them on a personal level and frankly, Chanyeol never cared for them. 

But Jongin seemed to be another story.

Sehun didn’t even blush. 

“That, too,” he said, a little smirk on his lips. “He said Baekhyun’s acting pretty weird these days. He’s always deep in thought.”

“So? He could be thinking about anything.”

“He could be thinking about you.”

Chanyeol stood up, having heard enough from Sehun for the night.

“You know better than to give me false hope, Sehun. Just leave me alone,” Chanyeol muttered. “I’ll be fine in the morning.”

“Fine,” Sehun stood with him. “But no more drinking for the night. Just get some sleep. It’s late anyway.”

Chanyeol nodded and trudged back to his room. 

Sehun had been over his apartment enough times that Chanyeol didn’t have to usher him to the guest room or make sure he fell asleep first before letting himself sleep. 

He took off his shirt and threw it over his desk chair before flopping down on the bed, fishing his pocket for his phone and checking the time. It was still early, around 10pm. He glanced back toward his computer and considered turning it on and producing some tracks. 

But he knew the only thing that would come out of that was depressing tunes and melancholic lyrics which Chanyeol didn’t really need right now. 

From the kitchen he heard the sound of dishes clanging together, the water running. Sehun must’ve been doing the dishes, Chanyeol thought.

Wow, he rarely ever does that. 

Chanyeol rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that he’ll be over Byun Baekhyun in the morning. 

He had always appreciated that the doorbell in his apartment could be customized wherein he could hear it in the rooms he wanted to. Of course, he had it connected to the speakers installed in his room first since he spent most of his time there. 

He always thought that was a very neat trick – until now.

The doorbell sounded throughout his empty and dark room, dragging Chanyeol from his sleep with a sleepy groan of “who the fuck”.

He grabbed his phone and squinted against the bright light. It was a quarter to 2am. Maybe Sehun had locked himself out while he was buying something from the convenience store?

Reluctantly, he rolled off the bed, grabbed a jacket from the back of his door and slipped it on. He trudged down the hall, not noticing that Sehun was snoring inside the guest room. 

Without hesitating and much thought, Chanyeol unlocked the door and threw it open, ready to groggily scold Sehun for being so stupid as to leave his keys. 

Only to be shocked awake. 

Because it wasn’t Sehun. 

No, not at all. 

Chanyeol briefly wondered if he was dreaming. 

“Baekhyun? What the hell are you doing here?”

Baekhyun stood there in an oversized polo that could have fit Chanyeol, nervously playing at the sleeves. His brown hair was messy, as if he had run his hands through them the whole time he was waiting outside the door. 

“Uh, hi.” He began with a sheepish smile. “I’m really sorry to disturb you but could I stay here for the night?”

Chanyeol considered slamming the door in his face and sliding to the floor with his back against the door as he tried not to breakdown. He could see himself doing it. 

But he didn’t. 

He let out a loud sigh that Baekhyun flinched at. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun stammered. “I can go – ”

Chanyeol cut him off, moving to the side to let him in. 

“No, no. It’s fine. Come in.”

Baekhyun looked at him, unsure and Chanyeol just jerked his head, signaling for him to get inside so he could close the door. 

Baekhyun shuffled in. 

“Do you need anything? A glass of water? Milk?” Chanyeol asked him as he led him to the kitchen. 

Chanyeol couldn’t understand how he could act so nonchalant. Just _hours_ ago he’d been moping around at the very thought of Baekhyun but now that he was here, right in front of him, Chanyeol didn’t feel anything – just tired.

“A glass of water would be nice,” Baekhyun said as they entered the kitchen, immediately leaning against the kitchen. Chanyeol filled a glass for him and waited for him to have a drink before asking. 

“Why are you here? And at this hour?”

Baekhyun gulped down, the water or his nervousness, Chanyeol didn’t know. 

“I left before Jongin at the party, he said he wanted to stay but I felt a bit awkward so I left. But I forgot my dorm keys with him and I really didn’t want to go back so I went to the first place I thought of.”

“You couldn’t just sleep with someone else in your dorm? Was everyone at the party?” Chanyeol raised a brow. He knew he was being mean but he couldn’t help it. 

“No, but I don’t know – I just felt weirdly lonely so I thought maybe I’d come here and find you awake. You did tell me you liked staying up late.” Baekhyun looked around at all the closed lights. “But it seems you weren’t. I’m sorry for waking you.”

Chanyeol stayed silent as Baekhyun studied his sleepy figure, leaning on the kitchen counter top opposite him.  

“Aren’t you cold?” Baekhyun asked, his voice weirdly shaky.

He looked down at what he was wearing – only now remembering that he was shirtless under his unzipped jacket. He had the decency to blush a little bit but he figured Baekhyun wouldn’t mind too much since they were both boys. 

Still, Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. 

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol he had consumer earlier or the fact that there was still a hazy feeling of everything that was happening was just a dream but he smirked. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” He asked Baekhyun, whose eyes widened at the question. When Baekhyun had nothing to say, Chanyeol let out a laugh. 

“I’m sorry. You gave me an opening, I couldn’t help myself.”

Baekhyun just let out a breathy laugh and shook his head in disbelief. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol said, starting to walk away. “Stay in the living room, I’ll just go get you some blankets. The couch is big enough for you and it’s very soft, it won’t hurt your back in the morning.”

Baekhyun nodded soundlessly. 

Chanyeol retrieved some extra blankets his mother had insisted he kept in his closet and walked back over to where Baekhyun was. He found Baekhyun there already lying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, his shoes off and neatly put to the side. 

He sat up when he saw Chanyeol and smiled gratefully when Chanyeol handed him the blankets. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry again for disturbing you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Chanyeol was about to walk away and head back to his room but as he watched Baekhyun fluff up his pillow, he found he couldn’t. So, he plopped down on the armchair beside the couch where Baekhyun was setting up camp. 

“So, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked. “I don’t believe you just left the party because you felt awkward.”

“Is that your fifth question?” Baekhyun answered with a playful smile on his face. Chanyeol smiled back when he remembered the game they hadn’t finished playing. 

“Is it our fifth?” Chanyeol wondered. 

“You know? I have no idea.”

Again, they shared grins in the dark glow of the living room. The only light coming from the lights still turned on in the kitchen.

“Good job trying to distract me but it didn’t really work,” Chanyeol said with a small chuckle. 

“The party was ok, I guess,” Baekhyun said with a sigh. “I just felt a little out of place.”

“You? Out of place?” Chanyeol scoffed. “I can’t even imagine it.”

Baekhyun shrugged, putting the blanket around his shoulders as he put his feet up on the couch and curled in on himself. Chanyeol suddenly had the very strong urge to sit beside him and wrap his arms around the smaller boy. 

“What about that girl you liked? How did that go?” Chanyeol pushed, angling his head to watch Baekhyun’s expression. 

Baekhyun met his gaze and Chanyeol was shocked to find it so soft. It reminded him of the fact that it was 2am and he was here with someone he was trying so hard to get over. He just kept on staring at Chanyeol as if thinking something over a thousand times over. 

Maybe he had just forgotten he was staring, lost in his thoughts at the question. 

Chanyeol smiled sadly and that seemed to wake Baekhyun up, making him smile sheepishly in return. 

“We didn’t get to talk much ‘cause she was with someone else,” Baekhyun said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Chanyeol nodded in understanding. 

“So, you just left?”

“Well, I couldn’t really stay and watch, could I?”

_ That’s what I’m doing _ , Chanyeol thought to himself. 

“But she gives you chocolates on Valentines, right?”

 “You remember that?” Baekhyun winced.

Chanyeol shrugged ( _I remember everything about you)_ and waited for Baekhyun’s answer patiently. 

Baekhyun pouted a little bit which made him look cuter with the blankets wrapped around him. For a second, Chanyeol thought that maybe their conversation would end there and Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him more but to his surprise, Baekhyun started talking. Maybe it was the weird feeling of being completely open with someone who was willing to stay up and listen to you wholeheartedly. 

“She gives me chocolates as a tradition now mostly,” he explained. “But that was before I rejected her.”

Chanyeol’s brows rose at that. 

“We were good friends and I had never seen her as anything more than that. She suddenly confessed out of the blue and of course, I rejected her. Not in a mean way, I tried to be as considerate as possible and I was glad that she didn’t seem hurt. She just smiled and thanked me and we continued being friends.”

Then it was Baekhyun smiling sadly. 

“Now, I wonder if that was all part of her plan,” he laughed a bit. “I notice her more these days. Whenever she gets too close or when I crack a joke and she laughs. I notice every little thing about her.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe he could sit there and not feel stung at the fact that Baekhyun was truly so in love with that girl. 

“But she’s over me, now. I can see that. I guess I just kinda regret it?”

Baekhyun had been looking around at the room as he told the story and now he glanced Chanyeol to see how he’d react. Chanyeol must have looked pained because Baekhyun flushed. 

“I know it sounds stupid, huh? I was stupid.”

Chanyeol tried to look neutral as he let out a comforting laugh. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Chanyeol said. “People’s feelings change easily.”

Chanyeol winced, remembering the words he himself had said only a few hours ago. “Okay, maybe not so easily, but it can change with time. It’s not your fault yours only started changing as hers did.”

He couldn’t believe he was there sitting on the couch in his apartment giving Baekhyun love advice and acting as if he was having more or less the same problem. 

He could punch himself. 

“Wow, that sounded really peotic, Park,” Baekhyun laughed, trying to lighten the mood up Chanyeol could tell. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You forget I’m a composer.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “That you are. Okay, enough about me.”

He sat up excitedly making Chanyeol laugh a bit at how enthusiastic he seemed. 

“What about you? What was that composition about?”

Chanyeol jokingly started to stand up. 

“Oh, I think it’s time to go to sleep,” he said, making Baekhyun whine. 

To be honest, Chanyeol could feel his heart racing, if he talked to Baekhyun now, there’d be no doubt he’d confess. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun continued to whine. “I just poured my heart out right there, the least you could do is tell me your sob story so we can mope around together.”

Chanyeol gave him a pointed glance to which Baekhyun responded with a dejected puppy-dog look, one that he probably knew would get him what he wanted most of the time. 

With a loud groan, Chanyeol plopped back on the armchair, glaring at Baekhyun.

“Aren’t you even tired?” Chaneyeol demanded. 

“Nope.”

With another sigh, Chanyeol figured he had no choice and launched into the story. He hadn’t even gone through two words and already Baekhyun cut him off. 

“He was – ,” Chanyeol began before being cut off by Baekhyun . 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Baekhyun raised a hand to stop him. “ _He?_ ”

“Yeah, _he_ ,” Chanyeol blushed but kept his head high. “You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Baekhyun said quickly before letting out a small laugh that seemed oddly to Chanyeol, a bit relieved. “It’s alright, really!”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun playfully and Baekhyun just shrugged. 

“I’m bi anyway, who am I to judge.”

“You’re what?!” Chanyeol exclaimed. His heart started racing even faster now, he wasn’t sure how that was possible but any minute now his hand might just start shaking with nervousness. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with the fact that his chances with Baekhyun weren’t completely zero. 

But in the back of his mind he knew it might just add to the false hope that was piling up just because of one late night conversation with the boy. 

“Maybe, we should have finished that game of 20 questions after all, huh?” Baekhyun said with a knowing smile. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh, making Baekhyun laugh with him. All his nerves were gone with that small laugh and he let out a sigh after. 

“Okay, I’m sorry for disturbing. _He was ­_ \- ,” Baekhyun urged him to continue. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but continued. 

“He was someone I barely knew. We hadn’t known each other for long but I had a feeling he was someone incredibly special. Maybe not to me but to everyone around him. He drew me in.”

Chanyeol paused, wondering if he was saying too much but Baekhyun didn’t seem to suspect anything. 

“We talk from time to time but I don’t think we’re what you’d call friends. Until fairly recently, I guess. But I know I’ve got no chance with him. He’s straight, you see.”

_ Oh, well, I thought he was _ , Chanyeol added in his thoughts. 

“He’s an asshole. It’s like he’s leading me on or maybe it’s all in my imagination,” Chanyeol sighed. “My friends aren’t really helping me either – pushing me to believe that he does feel the same. I know he doesn’t. He told me himself. So, I guess what’s left for me now is just to move one.”

When he was done speaking, Baekhyun kept quiet again. Probably lost in his thoughts. 

“We’re a pair of sad sops, huh?” Baekhyun finally chuckled. “I don’t even know why we’re talking about this right now.”

“You were the one who asked!” Chanyeol said defensively. 

“You were the one who started it by asking how the party went,” Baekhyun shot back. 

They playfully glared at each other before laughing and shaking their heads. 

“We should get some sleep,” Chanyeol said, standing up for real this time. Baekhyun let out another whine. 

“But I’m not sleepy.”

“Well, I am,” Chanyeol walked over to the kitchen to close the lights and they were bathed in darkness. 

“Are you just gonna leave me here in the dark?”

“You’re a big boy, you can handle it.”

“But I wanna talk more.”

Chanyeol let out another audible sigh but relented. Baekhyun didn’t just sound like he wasn’t tired. He sounded lonely and Chanyeol could just imagine how those brown eyes of his would be searching all over for Chanyeol’s figure sadly. 

He sat back down on the armchair and waited as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

Even in the darkness, Chanyeol could sense that Baekhyun had scooted closer to his voice. 

“You guys had a sleepover and you didn’t even tell me?” Chanyeol heard someone from the distance whine. “I was literally in the next room – you could have woken me up.”

Someone beside him moved and brushed against his shoulder. 

For some reason his neck and shoulders hurt and so did his back. 

He cracked his eyes open and was surprised to see Sehun standing over him in the living room, bright morning light coming from  the windows as the wind blew the curtains to the side. 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol asked confusedly in a throaty voice. “Why am I on the floor?”

“I’d like to ask that question, too, to be honest. And with Byun Baekhyun no less.”

At the mention of Baekhyun’s name, Chanyeol sat up as he remembered what exactly happened last night. 

“ _And shirtless_ ,” Sehun added delightedly as the blanket around Chanyeol fell to hips. The jacket he had on his over his shirtless figure settled loosely on his shoulders.

“Shit,” Chanyeol muttered. 

“Shit is right, Chanyeol. What happened last night? Why is he here?” Sehun jerked his head in Baekhyun’s direction, still quietly sleeping on the carpeted floor beside him, pillows scattered all around.

“He just arrived early in the morning and said he needed a place to stay.”

“And you made him sleep on the floor, beside you. Wow.”

“No, we stayed up talking until 4am, I think? Because he said he didn’t feel sleepy at all. But then it started to get really cold and I was too sleepy and lazy to move to go the room and Baekhyun said to just stay there with him. I made a joke about how we would never fit on the couch so he slid to the floor, dragging the blanket and pillows down with him,” Chanyeol ran a hand over his face.

“I thought he was just joking so I pushed the coffee table away.”

Indeed the coffee table was pushed messily to the side to create space for them to sleep on the fluff y carpet. 

“But then, I guess we fell asleep for real.”

Chanyeol sighed before getting on his knees and standing up. Sehun and Chanyeol then stared down at a sleeping Baekhyun. 

“Let him borrow some of your clothes, will you?” Chanyeol said as he started walking back to his room, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. “Mine are too big. And when he wakes up, tell him to take shower first, I’ll cook breakfast.”

Sehun plopped down on the armchair where Chanyeol had sat for the night and whipped out his phone. “You’ll be cooking for me, too, right? Not just your little boyfriend.” Sehun called out. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Chanyeol sighed loud enough for Sehun to hear. 

Freshly showered and definitely not shirtless, Chanyeol walked out of his room to see the living room all tidy and Baekhyun nowhere to be seen. 

“Don’t panic, he’s just taking a shower in the bathroom in my room.” Sehun said, coming from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and handing it to Chanyeol. 

“Wow, you’re being nice today,” Chanyeol chuckled, taking the cup from him and taking a sip. 

Sehun just shrugged. 

“I figured if what you said was true then you barely got any sleep. You need the caffeine.”

Chanyeol just laughed. 

“Also, Baekhyun insisted on cleaning up the living room.”

Sure enough the coffee table was pushed back to its proper place and the pillows were fluffed and on the couch once more, the blanket folded neatly and on the couch. 

“That was nice of him,” Chanyeol nodded, putting the cup down on the dining table before grabbing the blanket to put it back in his closet. 

“Are you going to swap your blanket out for that one since you two shared it last night?” Sehun teased from behind him. 

Chanyeol looked over his shoulder to glare at Sehun. “And here I thought you were finally being nice.”

Chanyeol turned back to the front just as Baekhyun was walking out of “Sehun’s room”.  Freshly showered, a towel on his head, and wearing Chanyeol’s shirt over his jeans. 

Chanyeol’s shirt. 

His eyes widened at that before blinking once, twice.

Baekhyun noticed him there after closing the door to the room, a smile breaking out on his face. 

“Good morning,” he said cheerily. “Sorry, I made you sleep on the floor with me. Does your back hurt, too?”

Chanyeol just kept staring at him in his shirt before shaking himself out of it. “Oh, it’s alright, nothing I can’t handle.”

Baekhyun nodded. “That’s good.”

“Uh, just wait for a while. I’ll cook breakfast after I put this back,” Chanyeol lifted the blanket in his hands. “You can turn on the TV and watch or play while you wait. Sehun’s there, too.”

Baekhyun beamed before nodding and walking past him to the living room. 

Baekhyun was wearing his shirt, Chanyeol couldn’t get the image out of his head. It was a good thing Baekhyun had decided to wear the jeans he had on last night or Chanyeol would have lost it then and there. 

Sehun, that little shit. 

Five minutes later, Chanyeol had decided to make each one of them an omelet. There was cereal in the cupboard anyway if they wanted something sweet instead. 

Sehun and Baekhyun were incredibly noisy as they played a game on one of Chanyeol’s consoles in the living room. 

Chanyeol didn’t mind. In fact, he was grateful for the noise. His big apartment often felt lonely during the mornings. The change in scenery and company was a welcome change. 

He sang to himself as he cooked – a song he was currently addicted with and was listening to nonstop. He could imagine himself performing the song and how he would arrange it differently with a guitar.

Maybe he’d start on that later, he mused. 

As he beat the eggs, he didn’t notice that Sehun had asked Baekhyun to pause the game so he could go to the restroom and that his once noisy apartment was silent once more. 

Turning on the stove, he sang just a tiny bit louder, oblivious to the one admiring him from behind with a look of awe on his face. 

Once he turned, though, to grab the salt from the counter, he almost jumped out of his skin at sight of Baekhyun standing silently at the kitchen entryway. 

“Shit, Baek,” Chanyeol gasped out, putting his hand to his heart. “I could’ve dropped the salt.”

Baekhyun just grinned. 

“I’ve heard that song before.”

“Yeah, probably from the radio,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Or the café when it’s my turn to play the music.”

“You sing it very well.”

Chanyeol decided to continue what he was doing as he talked to Baekhyun, already getting distracted with Baekhyun wearing his shirt again. It looked big on him, yes, but Baekhyun’s body was perfectly proportionate, even if he was shorter than Chanyeol. 

He had pretty broad shoulders and his arms looked pretty strong as well. For a music nerd, it seemed Baekhyun seemed to work out. 

Not like Chanyeol was one to talk. 

He was so invested in his own thoughts that he almost forgot to reply to Baekhyun. 

“Thanks. It’s nothing, though. I bet you sing better,” Chanyeol said as he poured the eggs into the pan. 

“You bet I am,” Baekhyun grinned, making Chanyeol roll his eyes with a laugh. 

“Humble.”

“I try.”

They seemed much more comfortable with each other now and Chanyeol liked the feeling of it. He wasn’t so conscious of saying the wrong thing or suddenly confessing his undying love just like how he felt last night. Now he just felt – chill. 

“What are you cooking?” Baekhyun said, finally walking closer to watch as he sprinkled salt all over the egg frying in the pan. 

“Food,” Chanyeol simply said. 

“No, shit. Besides, you’re doing it wrong,” Baekhyun then proceeded to take a pinch of salt and began sprinkling like the famous meme, ‘Salt Bae’ which made Chanyeol burst out laughing. 

Soon, the two of them were bent over, laughing their asses off. 

Chanyeol elbowed Baekhyun playfully out of the way so he could make sure the eggs wouldn’t burn. 

“You’re so annoying,” Chanyeol laughed again. “Just go and finished that damned game with Sehun.”

Sure enough, Sehun was already back on the couch, calling for Baekhyun. 

“He does know I’m older than the both of you, right?” Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head at the tone Sehun used. 

“He does. He just doesn’t care.”

With that, Baekhyun left the kitchen with a bark of laughter. 

It warmed Chanyeol’s heart that they could talk normally even after having quite a number of deep conversations last night. But, he supposed those were the reasons why they were suddenly so casual with each other now. 

When Chanyeol was done cooking, he put the plates of eggs down on the dining table before grabbing bread, coffee, cereal and milk from the kitchen and settling them on the dining table as well. 

“I’m done cooking,” Chanyeol announced proudly, earning half-hearted whoops from the pair who was still playing a round. He sighed before approaching and choosing to watch them finish before eating altogether. 

A decision he regretted as soon as Sehun saw the dining table. 

“Wow,” Sehun began teasing. “This is the first time I’ve ever had a proper breakfast here.”

“It might very well be your last,” Chanyeol muttered but he flushed when he saw that Baekhyun had heard. Baekhyun smiled a crooked smile before sliding in the seat in front of him. 

They ate their breakfast as they made idle conversation about school, work and whatnot. 

Sehun finished first, saying he had somewhere to be and that he was going to watch a movie with Jongin. At that, Baekhyun looked up from his bowl of cereal in surprise. 

“You’re going out with Jongin?” Baekhyun asked in surprise. 

“If you’re talking about the dating , “going out”, then, no but yeah, I’m going out with Jongin today.”

“Ahh,” Baekhyun nodded in understanding before turning to Chanyeol as Sehun put his dishes in the sink. “What about you? What are you doing today?”

Chanyeol shrugged. 

“It’s a Sunday and I don’t have a shift over at Luhan’s so I’ll probably stay here and compose and stuff.”

“Boring,” Baekhyun teased in a sing-song voice. “Go out with me instead.”

Chanyeol jerked in surprise and dropped his fork with a clatter, making Baekhyun jump in surprise as well. 

“Are you alright?”

Chanyeol coughed awkwardly and cleaned up the mess he made. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine – just choked on a bit of egg.”

_ It’s all because of you, you idiot. Phrase your sentences better. I might start getting the wrong idea again,  _ Chanyeol cursed at Baekyun in his thoughts. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol cleared his throat, his face still red and his ears burning. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to show you this really cool place I found a few months back,” Baekhyun said excitedly, thinking nothing more of Chanyeol’s sudden outburst. “Then maybe we could go to the arcade to pass the time.”

His excitement amused Chanyeol. He looked like a cute puppy, his ears up and his tail wagging excitedly back and forth. 

Chanyeol let out a little laugh at the sight before nodding. 

“Okay,” he said. “Let me just clean up a bit here and go get ready.”

They got in Chanyeol’s car, Baekhyun sliding in beside him casually as if he’d done it a thousand times before. 

“So where are you taking me?” Chanyeol asked as he fastened his seatbelt, giving Baekhyun a pointed look until he did the same. 

Baekhyun whipped his phone out of his pocket to probably text someone as Chanyeol started the car up. 

“I know this really good jazz bar that has a super cool pianist that plays every now and then.”

“A bar? But it’s a bit early,” Chanyeol said unsurely. “Besides, would it be open this early?”

Baekhyun only laughed. “We’re not going there to drink, don’t worry. And yeah, on Sundays they open before lunch. Even if they weren’t, they’d open for me.”

Chanyeol snorted. 

“Because you’re just that _special_?”

“Exactly.”

The bar was a little ways off than Chanyeol had expected but he didn’t mind. Being in the car with Baekhyun was fun as they both shared the love of singing passionately in the car. 

15 minutes later of belting out to Baekhyun’s playlist, Baekhyun lowered the volume so he could give Chanyeol specific directions. 

The neighborhood was quaint and nice and relatively near town so a train ride to the bar would’ve been easy. People were walking about, going about their daily lives, as Chanyeol and Baekhyun exited the car. 

“Through here,” Baekhyun said, opening a door under the sign that probably lit up in the night. The bar was called Lucky which Chanyeol tried his hardest not to think was tacky. 

But the atmosphere as he entered was welcoming. The brick walls and dark-hued furniture made for a wonderful aesthetic and with the grand piano in the middle, it looked like a very authentic Jazz Bar. One that Chanyeol might have even enjoyed going to on special nights. 

There were a few people eating brunch and even fewer people around the bar. 

“What exactly are we doing here, Baek?”

Baekhyun glanced at him over a shoulder. 

“That sounds weird coming from your mouth. Jongdae and Kyungsoo are usually the only ones that call me that,” he said with a smile. 

“Oh,” Chanyeol bit his lip in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”     

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll call you Yeol from time to time to be fair. Deal?”

Why would Chanyeol say no to that?

“Deal,” Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun told Chanyeol to sit on one of the couches near the piano and told him to wait before he walked toward the bartender. 

They seemed to know each other well basing on the familiar smiles on their faces. Baekhyun came back with two drinks in his hands. 

“It’s a little bit too early for drinks, Baek,” Chanyeol raised a hand to reject the offer. 

“Don’t worry. They’re non-alcoholic, _Yeol_.” The emphasis Baekhyun made on his nickname made him just a bit flustered and Chanyeol had to wonder if Baekhyun was doing it on purpose. 

But he seemed innocent enough. 

Chanyeol took a sip and sure enough, he didn’t taste any alcohol in it – unless the bartender did a brilliant job of hiding it. 

Baekhyun sipped from his own glass before looking at Chanyeol expectantly. 

“Well? What do you think of it?”

“I think it’s alright – pretty fancy, yeah – but comfy, too,” Chanyeol glanced at the piano before turning his attention back to Baekhyun who was still watching him. “So, where’s this “super cool pianist” you wanted me to see?”

Baekhyun grinned. 

“You’re looking at him.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at him. 

“I see you’re as humble as ever.”

Baekhyun stood and approached the piano, settling himself down on the bench comfortably. He stretched his fingers over the keys and faux playing a tune only he could hear. He grinned over his shoulder at Chanyeol. 

“Anything you want to hear?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Nothing in particular.”

“You’re a boring crowd,” Baekhyun muttered.

“Shouldn’t you have prepared to impress me?” Chanyeol guffawed. 

“I did,” Baekhyun smiled cheekily at him. 

Then he began playing a pretty tune fitting of the bar. 

And it sounded brilliant. It made Chanyeol’s heart clench and his eyes brighten. Baekhyun was by far the more superior pianist between the two of them and he made it sound so natural. As if he had been born to play the piano. 

Him playing the piano perfectly already made him incredibly attractive in Chanyeol’s eyes but _damn,_ when he started singing, there was no doubt Chanyeol was falling in love. 

Chanyeol has had the wonderful opportunity of seeing some of his favorites live in concerts and yet despite that, he was convinced, no one sounded as beautiful as Baekhyun at that moment. He was half tempted to record it on his phone but he somehow knew this wouldn’t be the last time he’d hear Baekhyun play. 

Everyone in the room had started watching him as well and if Baekhyun was unnerved by the audience, he didn’t show. In fact, it seemed to encourage him even more – playing more eccentrically and singing with a little sway. 

Chanyeol was sad he couldn’t see Baekhyun’s expressions so he stood, grabbing both their glasses from the table and walked over to stand in front of the piano. 

Baekhyun grinned up at him when Chanyeol leaned forward on his arms to watch Baekhyun play a little more closely. 

Chanyeol returned the smile when he sang passionately as they looked at each other, even slightly dancing to the melody. 

When it ended, Chanyeol put the glasses down on the piano and applauded with the rest of the people in the restaurant. 

“That sounded amazing. As expected from the “super cool pianist”.”

“I was hoping you’d sing along.”

“I didn’t even know the song,” Chanyeol argued with a small laugh. 

Baekhyun gasped as if he had been deeply offended. 

“You have horrible taste in music.”

“Just because I didn’t know _one_ song, I have horrible taste in music?” Chanyeol stuttered in disbelief. Baekhyun just bobbed his head in a nod, a teasing smirk on his lips. 

If the situation between them were very much different, Chanyeol would’ve liked to kiss that smirk from his lips. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes to force himself to look away from Baekhyun’s lips that seemed really appealing right now. 

“Why don’t you scoot over and let me play for _you_ and see who exactly has the horrible taste in music,” Chanyeol went around the piano to sit beside Baekhyun. He half-expected him to stand up and sit on the couch beside the piano but was pleasantly surprised when Baekhyun only scooted over to make space for him. 

It was a tight fit but they managed to sit beside each other without feeling too uncomfortable. 

Well, Baekhyun seemed to be unbothered but Chanyeol was probably gonna start sweating buckets any minute now. Their thighs were touching and probably more than that were touching last night but Chanyeol was too asleep to notice that. And right now Chanyeol was _very_ much awake. 

“Do you want anything in particular you want to hear?”

“I’m not sure you could play it.”

“Asshole,” Chanyeol muttered, making Baekhyun bark out a laugh. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Chanyeol stiffened. 

Honestly, he needed to pull himself together. Baekhyun already knew he was gay; he didn’t need to know that _he_ had been the guy Chanyeol had been pining over for the past months. 

Chanyeol tried to think of a song to get Baekhyun out of his mind (which was quite the struggle). 

He settled on a song he had heard in a Disney movie. As he pressed the keys, he watched Baekhyun as he tried to guess what exactly Chanyeol was playing. 

Baekhyun let out a surprised and yet pleased laugh when realization hit him. 

It filled Chanyeol with warmth and fuzziness, so much so that he wanted to slap himself. He felt like a stupid, hormonal teenager on his first date. 

Instead of slapping himself however (Baekhyun might have found that incredibly amusing) he focused on playing the song. 

There wasn’t anything special to the way he sang, not like Baekhyun who had the voice of an angel but he couldn’t help but notice Baekhyun’s star that was burning holes through the side of his head. 

‘ _Why are you staring?_ ’ Chanyeol wanted to ask but unfortunately those weren’t part of the lyrics. So he continued singing, his voice almost hitching when Baekhyun suddenly started singing softly beside him. Chanyeol wanted to bang his head on the keys at the sound of it. 

It seemed to tickle him and yet urge him to continue playing. 

When the song finally finished, Chanyeol thanked God silently because he wasn’t sure how much he could handle with Baekhyun singing so close to his ear – as if he was singing only for him. 

“So?” Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun, feigning nonchalance. “Who has horrible taste now?”

But Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol curiously. As if _he_ might start kissing Chanyeol right then and there. 

Chanyeol was suddenly violently reminded the confession Baekhyun had made last night – about how he swung both sides and that maybe, _maybe_ Chanyeol actually had a chance. 

Baekhyun seemed to shake the thought away before turning back to the piano, looking a bit embarrassed and flushed now. 

“If you know this song then we’re even,” Baekhyun said, smiling at Chanyeol as if he didn’t feel the sexual tension bubbling between them 

Or maybe Chanyeol was imagining things again. 

They stayed there for more than an hour, taking turns playing the piano as more people poured into the resto bar, probably for lunch. 

It had turned into a low-key singing battle but Chanyeol knew he lost in the piano-playing department because, damn, Baekhyun was good with his fingers. 

The thought made Chanyeol blush in shame. 

They had actually filled the tip bar halfway when they finally decided to leave the battle for another day. They stood up from the stool slowly; knowing full well that one if not both of them would fall if they stood up at the same time.

“They give me the money I earn in the tip bowl,” Baekhyun said gleefully as he took the change and small bills from the ball. “We can split it and use it to play at the arcade.”

Baekhyun seemed to be so incredibly excited that Chanyeol couldn’t help but grin at him. 

They walked out of the place with Baekhyun waving goodbye to the bartender and some of the people he knew sitting around the bar. 

“It’s so weird to suddenly just go to the arcade after hanging out at a place like that,” Chanyeol mused as they once again slid inside his car. 

Baekhyun hummed in thought. 

“You’re right,” he said. “It seems a bit awkward, huh? Maybe we should do something else first?”

As much as Chanyeol didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but think that they were actually having a date. 

“Maybe watch a movie?”

Okay, Chanyeol was really getting the date vibes right now. Baekhyun knew he was gay, it was impossible that he didn’t know what he was doing right now.

Chanyeol glanced atBaekhyun but he was looking out the window, seemingly lost in his thoughts. 

“So? To the mall, then?” Chanyeol asked. He didn’t know why but his voice was cautious. 

Baekhyun shook himself from his thoughts, giving Chanyeol a small apologetic smile. 

“Yeah. To the mall.”

“You alright?” 

“Yeah. I was just thinking of something.”

A small pause filled the silence between them. 

“Do you think there’s anything worth watching on right now?”

The rest of the car ride wasn’t half as awkward as the first few minutes. The resto bar was a bit farther away than Chanyeol had thought – around 20 minutes. 

They didn’t turn the radio on this time and the silence was just a tad bit awkward and Chanyeol could see how it bothered Baekhyun. 

He was actually squirming in his seat. 

“Want to drive?” Chanyeol just suddenly asked, making Baekhyun glance at him in surprise before shaking his head. 

“If I was driving this, I’d take out a family of four.”

“What?” Chanyeol laughed. 

“I mean, I know how to drive, but I don’t think you want me anywhere near a highway. I’ve only driven a car, like, a few times. And it was a bug compared to this thing,” Baekhyun chuckled at himself. 

“Wow. Byun Baekhyun, not being good a something? Is the world ending?” Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun just scoffed and rolled his eyes but he wasn’t squirming anymore and there was a comfortable smile on his lips. 

“During spring break, you should remind me to get you up-to-speed on the whole driving thing. When I’m done with you, you’ll be driving one of those eighteen-wheelers,” Chanyeol suggested. 

Baekhyun tipped his head back and laughed fully, making butterflies flutter in Chanyeol’s stomach. He gripped the wheel tighter at the reaction, blushing madly and hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t notice. 

“You might want to add ‘small town’ to the list of casualties.” 

“I think you’ll do just fine,” Chanyeol reassured him. “More than fine, actually.”

“That’s putting too much faith in me.”

Watching the movie was pretty normal and soon the ‘this is totally a date’ feeling Chanyeol had was fading away. 

He enjoyed hanging out with Baekhyun. He made Chanyeol laugh more times than he’d care to admit. They had a lot of things in common – aside from their sad love lives – apparently.

The movie was alright. There weren’t much people, which made Chanyeol both happy and nervous. Happy because he never really liked going to the cinema when there were a lot of people – less space and more time spent on standing in lines. Nervous because Baekhyun was right there beside him in the dark.

Not like they hadn’t spent last night together talking in the dark. 

But there was something oddly intimate with watching in the cinemas alone with someone you liked. Every movement made meant something and distracted you enough that half of your attention was focused on the movie and the other half on how close your hands, arms and shoulders were. 

Thankfully for Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s hands were busy with the popcorn and Chanyeol needn’t worry about accidentally grabbing it in the dark. 

When the movie was over, they had a rather hearty, late lunch beside the cinema. 

“You still up for going to the arcade?” Baekhyun asked him. 

Chanyeol shrugged a shoulder. 

“It’s not like I have anything better to do today.”

“You don’t have to work or anything?”

“I have to study a bit and look through some papers for school tomorrow but I usually procrastinate at home anyway so it’s fine.”

“Same here.”

Going to the arcade was as enjoyable as it usually was – maybe just ten times better with Baekhyun there. There were new games he hadn’t played and old games he’d missed. 

And, funnily enough, Baekhyun seemed to be just as competitive as he was. He wasn’t really sure if that was a good thing or not but they might’ve had one too many rematches on one of the fighting gaming consoles. 

Yeah, Baekhyun was definitely good with his fingers. 

Like, not in the dirty way but – Chanyeol sighed to himself. He really needed to stop thinking for a second. 

After a couple of rounds each on their favorite games, Chanyeol’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. He answered it with one hand as he kept the other on the wheel. 

He and Baekhyun were now playing on one of those racing car consoles and for someone who wasn’t good at driving, Baekhyun seemed to be winning. 

“Hello?” Chanyeol said into the phone, making Baekhyun glance at him from the side. 

“Hey, Yeol,” came Sehun’s voice. “Where are you right now?”

“Ah,” Chanyeol exclaimed softly at being overtaken by Baekhyun again. “I’m at the arcade with Baekhyun. Why?”

“So you really went on that date, huh?” Sehun teased. Chanyeol could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

Chanyeol sighed audibly as he lost again, twisting around to get up from the seat just as Baekhyun was. 

“It’s not -,” Chanyeol cut himself short as Baekhyun turned to look at him. He couldn’t really say _date_ without Baekhyun knowing he was talking about what was happening right now. 

“It’s not what?” Sehun laughed and somewhere in the background Chanyeol could hear Jongin’s laugh too, making Chanyeol flush red under Baekhyun’s amused gaze. 

“I swear to God, Sehun,” Chanyeol hissed, making him Sehun laugh louder. “Is that the only reason you called?”

“No. Jongin and I wanted to eat barbeque and were wondering if you two wanted to join.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “You just thought to invite us so we could split the bill, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sehun said shamelessly. “But, you never know, Baekhyun might want to eat.”

Chanyeol sighed and gestured to Baekhyun for them to leave. Baekhyun nodded with a smile, following Chanyeol out the doors. 

“Sehun and Jongin are asking if we want to eat some barbeque with them. Do you?”

Baekhyun shrugged. 

“That would be fine. I could go along with Jongin back to the dorm after, too.”

“Alright,” Chanyeol said through the phone. “Where did you guys planned on eating?”

He and Baekhyun started walking back down to the parking lot as Sehun listed off some options and Chanyeol just chose the one he was most familiar with. 

He ended the call just as he and Baekhyun entered the elevator. 

“I haven’t had fun in arcades in a long time,” Chanyeol mused. “It’s nice that I got to go today.”

Baekhyun hummed in amusement. “What do you do when you having nothing to do then?”

“Stay at home. Do some intern stuff, I don’t know. Sleep, I guess.” 

“Your life must’ve been pretty boring before me, huh?” Baekhyun teased with a shit-eating grin on his face, making Chanyeol roll his eyes. 

_ You have no idea.  _

“Ha Ha.”

The walk back to the car was uneventful, filled only with a few conversations between the two of them. The car ride was relatively normal, too

 And Chanyeol found himself wondering if he and Baekhyun would hang out some times like they did today or would whatever spurred Baekhyun to give him so much attention just fade away in the future. 

They’ve known each other for only a few weeks. 

Is that enough for them to be friends?

“Stop sighing,” Baekhyun said from beside him. Chanyeol pulled away from his thoughts and spared Baekhyun a glance before turning back to the road. 

“What?”

“You’ve been sighing for the past ten minutes,” Baekhyun pointed out. 

Had he? 

“Oh, sorry,” Chanyeol said sheepishly. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“If you don’t want to eat dinner with those two, it’s fine by me. We could just go back to your apartment and I’ll take a bus back to the dorms.”

“No, it’s fine! Really! I was just thinking about some stuff that I don’t really need to think about right now.”

To his surprise, Baekhyun let out a laugh. 

“So, I guess my plan didn’t work, then.”

Chanyeol hummed in interest. “What plan?”

“Today was supposed to be some type of distraction from all the shit we talked about last night. You know, the heartache and everything,” Baekhyun side-eyed Chanyeol. “But based from the amount of sighs you’ve been doing, it didn’t work.”

Obviously.

How did Baekhyun expect him to be distracted from his “heartache” when he had just spent the whole day with the one who caused it?

That wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault, though.

“Oh,” was all Chanyeol managed to say in reply. The silence between them grew until there was the very distinct weight of awkwardness. Baekhyun didn’t seem inclined to break it any time soon. He just looked out the window. 

“Did it work for you?” Chanyeol finally asked, tired of the silence only after a few seconds. He should’ve put something on for them to listen to, but doing so would only make the situation _way_ more awkward.

“Hm?”

“Did our little date distract you from your problems?” 

Chanyeol reddened at his choice of words. He hadn’t even realized he was saying it until he replayed the words he said in his head. Damn, he had been trying not to say that word for the whole day but it just slipped out just like that. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t give much attention to the word ‘date’. Or maybe he was just better at hiding it than Chanyeol. 

“Yes and no. I think it just made me more confused,” The last bit was murmured but Chanyeol heard it clearly. 

His heart jumped and it took everything in him not to whirl and look at Baekhyun and shake him until he explained _why_. Why he felt confused.

He was just building up the courage to ask and it must’ve been only a few seconds but Chanyeol felt as if he was hesitating for hours. 

“Wh –,”

Someone’s phone ringing cuts Chanyeol off before he could finish his question and it gets stuck in his throat. 

“It’s mine,” Baekhyun stated simply, before accepting the call. 

“Yeah, Jongin?” Baekhyun asked as he answered the phone. 

Chanyeol’s grip on the wheel tightened, blood rushing to his ears until he couldn’t hear anything but his fast pounding heart. He was suddenly so nervous and he knew then and there that he wouldn’t be asking ‘why’ any time soon. He couldn’t.

“We’re already on our way. The traffic’s kinda bad.”

A muffled reply came from the phone. 

“Sure, go ahead and order.”

A pause and then a reply. 

“Yes, Jongin, everything is fine.” Baekhyun said exasperatedly, making Chanyeol glance at him. Their eyes met and Baekhyun rolled his eyes in amusement, his lips tugging up. Chanyeol shook his head and smiled. 

Was Jongin worrying about Baekhyun? 

_ He should be more worried about me, dammit, _ Chanyeol thought to himself, _Baek’s about to give me a heart attack._

“Mm, Bye.”

“Are they there already?” Chanyeol asked the obvious. 

Baekhyun nodded. 

“You shouldn’t have told them to go ahead and order,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Now they’ll just order a bunch of food that we’ll never finish.”

Baekhyun shrugged, again lost in his thoughts. He took a deep breath and smiled brightly at Chanyeol. 

“I doubt there’s any amount of food the four of us can’t finish.”

Chanyeol actually had to agree with that. 

The night breeze was blowing in from the open window inside Chanyeol’s room and he was busy editing a project for his Music Production class. 

Yesterday had been fun and the four of them had gone their separate ways after dinner, Sehun back to his own apartment, Baekhyun and Jongin to their dorm, and Chanyeol back home. 

Classes the following day were normal and uneventful, as per usual. They even bordered on being boring. Without a shift at the café, Chanyeol was forced to go home early with nothing to do but start his project early. 

Not that he was complaining. Much.

It’s not like he wasn’t enjoying what he was doing. He just felt like he was in a slump and nothing he tried sounded right, much less good. With a deep sigh, he pushed himself away from the desk and keyboard and crossed his arms across his chest, feeling a bit bummed out. 

He glanced at his phone and had the urge to call someone. 

At times like these, he couldn’t help but want to be in a relationship. Wherein he could just call his lover and they’d talk about anything and everything and they’d ask about his day and Chanyeol would ask about theirs. Someone who would reassure him and calm his anxieties down. 

He knew it sounded clingy and dependent and it’s just - 

He missed having that. 

In no time, Chanyeol was feeling incredibly down. 

_ Great _ . 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at himself. Honestly, he needed to pull himself together. Being single wasn’t the end of the world.

But he wished _someone_ would call. He felt terribly lonely. Especially after the rather eventful weekend he had with friends. And Baekhyun. 

At the back of his mind, he thought about calling Baekhyun up and wondering what they would talk about. But that was impossible. Chanyeol didn’t even have his number. And besides _what_ would they talk about. Chanyeol would only end up feeling a hell lot more down with the constant reminder that Baekhyun doesn’t think about him the same way.

Deep down inside, he still hoped that Baekhyun would change his mind but the realistic part of him, kept him from hoping too much. Just so he wouldn’t get too hurt. 

He stood up from the chair and stalked over to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He wasn’t getting anywhere with all of his moping around. 

Maybe he’d just put a movie on or something, just for something to do. It was way too early to sleep and he figured he’d just end up staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts anyway. 

So after making himself a cup of coffee, he trudged over to the living room and plopped down unto the couch, turning the TV on with the remote. 

Scrolling through the various options he could watch he lands on the TV series he had watched solely for Baekhyun. Chanyeol groaned. 

Is there nothing he could do without being reminded of Byun Baekhyun?

Thinking he should just look up something interesting on his phone to watch on TV, Chanyeol looked around only to realize that he had left his phone on his desk. He put the hot cup of coffee down on the coffee table before standing up and slightly jogging to his room to grab his phone. 

Once he got there, though, his phone was blinking, signaling that there was a message. 

“Hm?” Chanyeol picked it up gingerly and saw that he had 2 missed calls from an unknown number just a few minutes ago. 

He almost dropped his phone as his phone starts vibrating against his palm again. An unknown number flashes on the screen and Chanyeol doesn’t even hesitate before swiping to answer the call. 

“Hey,” a weirdly familiar voice comes through the phone. One that made Chanyeol’s stomach flip. Because even if his ears didn’t want to believe it, his heart knew whose voice that was – as much as he wanted to deny it. 

“Um, hi,” Chanyeol barely stutters out. “I’m sorry. I don’t have your number saved on my phone. Who’s this?”

Soft laughter comes from the boy on the other side of the line. 

“It’s Baekhyun.”

A little surprised sound comes out of Chanyeol’s throat.  Then it constricts as he loses all ability to speak because it was Baekhyun on the phone, calling him. He was literally imagining this scene in his head half an hour ago. 

How is it that Baekhyun always seemed to know what to do to make his heart stop?

“Yeol?”

Chanyeol coughs to try to get his throat and his mind working again. He must’ve been silent for too long.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol wasn’t going to deny it, the two of them calling each other by informal nicknames wasn’t doing wonders for Chanyeol’s poor heart.

“I was just surprised. Who gave you my number?”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun said his name as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Of course he did,” Chanyeol sighed, sitting down on his desk chair before quickly jumping to his feet as soon as he sat, remembering the TV he had left on. 

“So? Why did you call me?” Trying to sound indifferent was probably the hardest thing to do whenever Baekhyun did something that had Chanyeol’s heart racing. Baekhyun literally had control over Chanyeol’s every emotion that sometimes it scared Chanyeol. He was a big boy and he could handle rejection but getting hurt because he was being strung along? He didn’t think he was remotely ready for that. 

But it wasn’t like Baekhyun knew what he was doing. It was all in Chanyeol’s head – he knew that. He knew that it was all because of the false hope he kept planting in himself. 

“I was just wondering what you may be doing today.”

“I was trying to find something to watch. Have anything to suggest?” Chanyeol smiled softly as he sat down on the couch. 

“I have tons!” Baekhyun answered enthusiastically, making Chanyeol laugh. He was expecting that answer.

“But, I was actually wondering if you were too busy to play with me,” Baekhyun continued. “You play Battlegrounds, right?”

It had come up during one of their conversations and they’d spent a lot of their time bragging about each other’s achievements and it was clear that Baekhyun was the far better player but Chanyeol could hold his own.

“Why’d you even ask?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Well, do you wanna play with me? We could form a team with two other people.”

Baekhyun didn’t even have to ask twice, Chanyeol had already turned the TV off and was already walking back to his room.

“Why not?”

 Chanyeol woke up late the following day thanks to Baekhyun. They’d ended up playing round after round late into the night that Chanyeol barely got any sleep. 

He rushed to the university in sweats and a shirt, almost forgetting to pick Sehun up like he usually did. 

The younger raised his brows at Chanyeol’s choice of fashion and ruffled look. 

“You look nice. Sleep late?” Sehun smirked as he hopped in. 

“Shut up. Do you think we can still get coffee?”

“I very much doubt it. We’ve got ten minutes. So, what happened?”

“What happened with what?”

“Why do you look like you didn’t sleep last night?”

“Oh, Baekhyun kept me up all night-,”

Sehun cuts him off with a startled, “Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol glanced at him to see that he was wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It isn’t what you’re thinking, perv,” Chanyeol tsked. “We were playing games.”

“Not the type you want to play, I assume,” Sehun teased, punching Chanyeol on the arm lightly.

“I will throw you out of this car, Oh. Don’t test me.”

“You wouldn’t, you love me too much for giving Baekhyun your number,” Sehun said smugly. 

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

School went by slowly for Chanyeol. He wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t wait to see Baekhyun at the café (he had mentioned last night that he might come over) or because he just really wanted to climb back unto his bed and sleep the day away.

Why couldn’t he have been this tired yesterday when he had nothing to do?

Chanyeol let out another loud yawn as he slumped down in his chair. 

“Bored, Mr. Park?” His professor drawled at him from the front of the room. 

Chanyeol couldn’t even find it in himself to reply, simply shrugging his shoulders as he rested his chin on his palm. 

And so the day continued.

He wasn’t feeling that much better when he entered the café and found that Jongin and Sehun were already there, dressed and walking around, serving the customers. Luhan didn’t fail to notice his too tired movements as he walked to the bathroom to change. 

“You alright?” Luhan asked him as he walked out of the bathroom, tying the apron around his waist. 

“Hm?” Chanyeol grumbled, not processing the question. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Luhan raised his brow questioningly at the attitude. “You sure about that?”

Chanyeol smiled apologetically at his friend. “Sorry.”

Luhan shrugged before handing him a tray of food to deliver to a table. 

Chanyeol glanced at the person manning the stove. It was one of the employees Chanyeol wasn’t really familiar with. Not having Yixing there kinda felt weird. 

“Where’s Yixing?” 

“His girlfriend asked him to go somewhere with her. He asked for a leave just for today.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol nodded, remembering the pretty, creative writing major student, Yixing had introduced to them a few months ago. “They’ve been together for 2 years now, right? Wow. I’d like a relationship like that.”

“I’d just like a relationship,” Luhan muttered. 

They shared the same pained look before laughing. 

Chanyeol looked around the café to see if Baekhyun had arrived yet, since Jongin was already there. But Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. 

He smiled at the customers as he brought the food to their table, replying to their ‘Thank you’s with his own deep-voiced ‘you’re welcome’. He didn’t miss the giggles that erupted from both girls as he walked away after giving them a bright smile.

“You know, it’s such a shame you don’t like girls,” Jongin suddenly said from beside him as they both stood behind the counter, Sehun, taking the order of a customer at the register. 

Chanyeol let out a breathy laugh at the thought. “Why so?”

“You could probably get any girl you want.”

“The same could be said of you,” Chanyeol pointed out before throwing a pointed glance in Sehun’s direction. “Just think of all the broken hearts you’re leaving behind.”

Jongin smiled cheekily as he shook his head. “True enough.”

“Are you saying that I can’t get any guy that I wanted?” Chanyeol looked to Jongin, pretending to look offended. Before Jongin could reply, the answer to his sarcastic question came slapping him in the face. 

Baekhyun walked into the café, probably one of the brightest smiles Chanyeol has ever seen on his beautiful face. And he wasn’t alone. 

“I stand corrected,” Chanyeol murmured mostly to himself. 

He was ready to double over and take deep breaths because seeing him there didn’t feel like the sunshine and rainbows he expected to feel when he saw him again. Instead, it felt like a punch to the gut. 

Chanyeol had never really let himself imagine what she must have looked like, not wanting the picture of her and Baekhyun together added to the things he agonized over when he had the time. But looking at her now, Chanyeol could see why Baekhyun would choose her over anyone else. 

He stalked away before he could hear Jongin say her name in pleasant surprise. 

When he reached the kitchen and pretended to keep himself busy, he found that he couldn’t even remember what the girl had looked like. Just the fact that Baekhyun was glowing brighter than sun and that they were together. 

And that they had been holding hands. 

“You’re being ridiculous, Yeol,” Sehun chastised him as he tried to hand Baekhyun’s drinks over to him to bring to their table. “Will you just bring them over to the table. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know her a bit.”

Oh, but it would hurt. Stupidly, Chanyeol knew it was going to hurt to know her and accept the fact that Baekhyun was in love with someone Chanyeol could never compare to. It would hurt him and it would shatter his remaining self esteem and it would make Chanyeol obsess over why he wasn’t worth shit. 

And he didn’t want that. 

He wasn’t willing to get hurt that bad over a boy who wanted nothing more than friendship with him. Even if – at some point – he made it seem like he wanted more. 

“No, Sehun,” Chanyeol said, sinking further back into the chair as if it could swallow him whole or at the very least his feelings. “Please. I won’t budge on this. I’m not joking.”

“I haven’t even told you where you had to bring it over to,” Sehun sighed, sitting beside him. “Why are you assuming I want you to give it to Baekhyun and his new girlfriend?”

Chanyeol winced and tried to hide the fact that he did but when he met Sehun’s gaze, he saw concern there and he couldn’t help but feel bad for worrying him.

“I _know_ because we’re talking about _your_ sneaky ass here and you wouldn’t pass the opportunity to throw me into situations that I wouldn’t know how to handle. And the fact that he ordered strawberry milkshakes.”

That stung. He could see Baekhyun suggesting the drink to the girl with his enthusiastic, boxed smile, insisting that it was the best drink on the menu. 

Chanyeol failed to see how anything he could find that related to Baekhyun would stop feeling like he was adding salt to an open wound.

Sehun didn’t even notice the slight insult Chanyeol had thrown his way and instead smiled sadly at Chanyeol’s second statement as if knowing how much he knew Chanyeol linked Baekhyun to his favorite strawberry milkshakes. 

“Would you stop looking at me like that,” Chanyeol snapped half-heartedly, shaking his head softly at himself.

“Like what?” Sehun scoffed. “Like the world didn’t just suddenly slip out from under your feet? Because, Yeol, you look like you’re really ready to throw yourself off a cliff.”

“I’m not going to throw myself off of a cliff,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Just – stop looking at me like I’m hurt – so it’s easier to pretend I’m not.”

Sehun wrinkled his nose at his dramatic choice of words and Chanyeol found himself equally wanting to gag at what he had just said. 

The tension in the room bursts as they did in laughter. 

“Wow,” Sehun finally said after laughing continuously for a few minutes. “I didn’t think you’d be so seriously into him. I mean, you’ve had your previous obsessions but never something like this.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him. “Pot calling the kettle black, dude.”

Sehun looked at him questioningly and Chanyeol had to scoff. 

“You and Jongin? That’s getting pretty serious. You’ve had, what, 3 dates?”

“I’d feel pretty disappointed if he _wasn’t_ being serious, seeing as we’ve made out on my couch and everything.”

Chanyeol gaped at him just as Jongin came striding in. Chanyeol suddenly felt so flustered he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“What are you still doing here?” Jongin demanded, turning to Sehun “What happened to bringing Baekhyun his drink?”

Sehun smiled sheepishly at Jongin, a hint of a smirk on his lips at Chanyeol’s flustered state. 

“I was trying to convince Chanyeol to bring it himself but he _really_ didn’t want to.”

The both of them began walking back out to the counter, Sehun with the tray of milkshakes on his arms. 

“Hey, Sehun.”

Though he had only called Sehun, Jongin turned all the same, his head cocking to the side in interest, a sad knowing smile on his face. 

Thank God, Yixing was out. Chanyeol didn’t think he could take one more of them looking at him with pity.  

“You should add more strawberries on top for Baek’s drink,” Chanyeol said, pointing to the milkshakes. “To make up for the late service.”

“Just Baek’s drink?” Jongin asked with a hint of amusement. 

Chanyeol inwardly winced as he sighed.

“Look, I’m trying, alright?”

“You should try to get to know her. She’s actually pretty cool.”

Of course she was. Baekhyun would never fall for anything less. 

  
After sorting through his thoughts and finally feeling confident enough to walk out there without wanting to crumple to his knees, Chanyeol went back to manning the register. 

Which took a lot of courage indeed since it was in direct view of Baekhyun’s usual seat. At some point Jongdae and Kyungsoo had also arrived and where chatting with Jongin, snickering probably about Baekhyun as he went on his date. 

But to Chanyeol’s surprise, and relief, Baekhyun wasn’t sitting in his usual seat out on the balcony and was instead seated around one of the bigger tables inside, by the open windows, the soft breeze attractively blowing the hair out of his face. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae suddenly exclaimed at the sight of him. He breaks his stare on Baekhyun to meet Jongdae’s bright smile but not before meeting Baekhyun’s gaze for just a split second. 

A hot second that made Chanyeol’s face burn. 

Had he caught Chanyeol staring or had Chanyeol caught him looking?

As he held a conversation with Jongdae and Kyungsoo, asking them how they’ve been (especially Kyungsoo who he had rarely seen these days), Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun had looked up from what he was doing to stare in their direction. 

Very much like how Chanyeol was staring at him just a moment ago. 

Chanyeol had the distinct feeling that Baekhyun _wanted_ him to notice him.

Steeling his heart, Chanyeol tore his attention from the conversation the four of them were having, Sehun finally walking over and standing close to Jongin. 

Meeting Baekhyun’s gaze after depressing over his feelings for him was as heart-wrenching as Chanyeol expected it to be. It felt like someone had cut off all his oxygen and all of his focus was solely on that one boy smiling at him.

Chanyeol forced himself to smile and a half-assed half-smile tugged at his lips. 

Baekhyun waving probably caught the attention of his companion because she looked over a shoulder to see who exactly he was waving at. Her black hair shone brown as it fell across her back and was hit by the sunlight bathing the two of them sitting together.

She was just as beautiful as how Chanyeol had seen her when she came in but it was softer type of beauty now – gentler now that he was seeing her without the sharp tinge of jealousy and self-loathing lining Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Her gaze first noticed her friends, Jongdae and the others at the counter before travelling to where Chanyeol was standing just a bit away from the group. She had piercing eyes that softened when they landed on Chanyeol and she gave a shy smile and small bow in greeting. 

Chanyeol turned away before she did, not lingering to watch her turn back to Baekhyun to ask him something. 

The group in front of him dispersed, Kyungsoo and Jongdae going over to Baekhyun and the girl’s table and Sehun to clean a table up outside. Jongin stayed beside him at the counter, wisely staying silent.

But not for long. 

“She’s - ” 

Chanyeol cut him off before he could even finish the sentence. 

“I don’t want to know her name. If that’s alright with you,” Chanyeol snapped but regretted it a second later, apologizing profusely to Jongin, red in the face. 

“I just,” Chanyeol tried to explain as Jongin, thankfully, wasn’t at all mad – a bit shocked at his outburst, yeah – but more or less amused. “I don’t want to meddle into that part of his life.”

“You’re friends, aren’t you?”

He threw Jongin a pointed, exasperated look that had the latter chuckling. 

“You sound like Sehun,” Chanyeol grumbled.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Jongin smiled brightly, making Chanyeol shake his head. Well, at least it was good to know that their feelings for each other mutual to some extent. Chanyeol really couldn’t really say the same for himself. 

“They’re just friends, too.” Jongin continued slowly and Chanyeol knew they weren’t talking about Sehun now.  “At least, for now.”

Chanyeol groaned. “Please, not you, too. You and Sehun have this bad habit of raising my hopes when they shouldn’t be. Baekhyun and my wild imagination do enough of that as it is.”

Jongin only looked at him confusedly. “We’re not raising your hopes up. It’s true. He likes you. He told me as much.”

As much as Chanyeol didn’t want to believe it, his heart did summersaults. He leaned back unto the countertop behind him, taking a deep breath. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Chanyeol murmured, forcing his heart to stop overreacting and killing all of his emotions. “It’s so obvious he’d pick her. They’ve known each other for years and we’ve only gotten to know each other for _weeks_. What does his ‘like’ for me compare for his ‘love’ for her?”

“But – ,”

“I said, I didn’t want to hear it, Jongin,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m fine, really. He’s just a guy.”

“You and I both know that Baekhyun isn’t _just a guy_. Not for you, anyway. And I can see you know that,” Jongin smiled sadly before looking to where the two of them were sitting, making Chanyeol look with him. 

Being this far, Chanyeol could almost convince himself that he didn’t know who they were – just another pair of customers coming and going. 

“I think the only reason he still loves her,” Jongin began cautiously, afraid that Chanyeol might cut him off again. He didn’t. He figured he’d just listen for now. 

“Is because she makes him feel comfortable and she’s someone he’s known for so many years. It brings him the sense of security, you know. But if I knew Baekhyun – and I do – just having comfort and security in a relationship would never be enough for him.”

“And you think that _I’m_ enough for him?” Chanyeol scoffed. “There’s nothing I could give him that she couldn’t.”

There was a pause between them. 

“I swear, if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking I’m going to throttle you,” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Jongin, pushing himself off the counter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin tried to say but ended up bursting out into laughter before he could finish his sentence. Chanyeol grinned at him before laughing, shaking his head. 

And just like that, with one laugh, the tension in his body loosened enough for him to look in Baekhyun’s direction without wanting to wince. 

“You and Sehun are meant for each other,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

“I’m flattered you think so,” Sehun suddenly came up from behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder and shaking him a bit. 

“You over him yet?”

“It’s literally been 30 minutes, Oh Sehun.”

“So?”

Sehun and Jongin’s shift ended earlier than his and they already went on ahead, talking about going on a date on their way out. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he should’ve felt grateful that no one was left there to pester him (except Luhan who kept glancing at Baekhyun and then Chanyeol but never really said anything) or nervous at being left alone with her and Baekhyun just a few meters away. 

“You okay?” Luhan asked him when he came back from delivering food to a table. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Chanyeol asked indifferently, shrugging a shoulder. When he glanced up from the utensils he was arranging he sighed at the look he found in Luhan’s face. 

“Can everyone just stop looking like me like that,” Chanyeol groaned. “It isn’t the end of the world.”

“I mean, he’s on a date, isn’t he?” Luhan asked, glancing over Chanyeol’s shoulder to look at the happy couple.

“Yes.” 

_ And he’s rubbing it in my face _ .

Luhan pursed his lips, looking pretty disappointed in Baekhyun. 

“Just leave them alone, will you?” Chanyeol murmured. Baekhyun deserves that much. “I don’t have any problem with it.”

“No, it’s just,” Luhan narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun’s direction. “It’s impossible he didn’t know about your feelings. For him to bring her here, when he knew it’d be your shift is just a bit hurtful, don’t you think?”

“Maybe he’s just dense and he never really actually noticed anything.”  
“I doubt it. Maybe, he’s trying to make you jealous?”

_ He’s making me lose my self-esteem, that’s what he’s doing,  _ Chanyeol thought bitterly.

“Luhan,” Chanyeol sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache and the lack of sleep and the added stress of Baekhyun weren’t helping. 

“Alright, alright,” Luhan said, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry I said anything.”

With that he stalked off but not before giving Chanyeol a comforting smile. Chanyeol rolled his eyes but appreciated the gesture. 

He just wanted the hour to be over so he could go home and sleep the events of the day away. 

“You’re sighing a lot again,” Baekhyun suddenly said from behind him, making him yelp in surprise, turning to find him smiling up at him in amusement. 

For someone who had just as much sleep as he did, Baekhyun looked annoyingly attractive in that cream sweater and spectacles of his.

_ And whose fault is that _ .

“Yeah, just a bit tired,” Chanyeol replied sheepishly, surprised, as always, to find his voice steady and firm and casual. He was sure he would lose the ability to speak the next time he’d talk to Baekhyun. 

“That’s probably because of me, huh?” Baekhyun chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and leaving the hand there. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Chanyeol muttered to himself before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to smile brightly. Just the way Baekhyun expected him, too. 

“That’s her, right? The one you told me about?” Chanyeol found himself asking despite already knowing the answer. 

He didn’t miss the way Baekhyun reddened as he dropped the hand on his neck to the side, chuckling lowly. 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling shyly. Even though the smile wasn’t for him, it made Chanyeol’s stomach twist into knots. “What do you think?”

“Why does it matter what I think?” Chanyeol laughed. 

Baekhyun blinked at him. “Of course what you think matters, you’re – “

He couldn’t finish the sentence and that only managed to break Chanyeol’s heart more because if he knew how much the word ‘friend’ would hurt coming from his mouth then he probably suspected how Chanyeol felt. 

“I think you look perfect for each other,” Chanyeol smiled at him but deep inside, he was coming to terms with the facts and the future. “I really do hope things between you work out.”

“I hope so, too.” Baekhyun said but it he didn’t sound too sure as he stared up at Chanyeol with an expression he couldn’t understand. 

Chanyeol’s fingers twitched as he was suddenly hit by the want to stroke Baekhyun’s cheek, knowing that that would take that pained expression out of Baekhyun’s face. Because there was pain and sadness in that expression, even if Chanyeol couldn’t understand why. 

He shoved his hand in his pocket, resisting the urge. 

Movement from over Baekhyun’s shoulder makes him look up and break their gaze. Jongdae, Kyungsoo and the girl was walking toward them, ready to leave. 

“See you around,” Chanyeol said, forcing a smile unto his face as turned his attention back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, smiled and turned back to Chanyeol. 

He took a deep breath. Then scrunched his nose at him, making Chanyeol laugh in surprise. 

“See you,” Baekhyun smiled. 

It’s been a couple of weeks since that encounter and Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun since. They played a few rounds of Battlegrounds the other night but they didn’t talk much about anything outside looting, kills and chicken dinners. 

Chanyeol figured he’d be pretty busy nowadays and he understood but that didn’t mean Chanyeol didn’t want to at least _see_ him. He didn’t even come by the café anymore even though the others did. 

He wanted to ask Jongin if Baekhyun was avoiding him but decided against it, wanting to hold on to _some_ of his pride. But Jongin, as if sensing that Chanyeol was itching with curiosity, informed him why Baekhyun was rarely visiting these days.

“He has a recital coming up and he’s been pretty busy with practice these past few days,” Jongin said as they cleaned the café just after closing time. 

“How’s it coming along?” Chanyeol found himself asking not because it was Baekhyun but because he really was interested in the music aspect of the current conversation. 

“Well, he seems a bit stressed lately, usually when he has a recital I can hear him playing late into the night but now, I don’t hear anything coming from his room.”

Chanyeol frowned at that. 

Now he sat alone in his room, staring at his phone and wondering if he should call him up and ask how he was doing. 

Or maybe a text would be enough.

Chanyeol sighed and spun around on his desk chair as he thought over his options. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve last spoken to each other it wouldn’t really be weird if he was suddenly going to hit him up now. Especially since, there was something he actually wanted to talk about. 

Steeling himself, he scrolled through his contacts and found Baekhyun’s number. 

He was just about to call but he hesitated just as he was about to press the button. 

“What if he’s busy practicing and I break his concentration by calling?” Chanyeol asked himself, gnawing at his lip a he thought and rethought the consequences of calling Baekhyun up. 

_ Fuck it _ . Chanyeol thought, pressing the call button before he could talk himself out of it. 

As it rang, Chanyeol chanted over and over again, “don’t pick up. Don’t pick up.”

Unfortunately for him, his prayers went unanswered, because on the fifth ring, Baekhyun picked up his phone. 

“Yeol?”

Despite the loud booming music coming from Baekhyun’s end, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s voice as he said his name incredibly clearly. 

For a second, his breath hitched in his throat much like during the first time they had had a phone call. 

“Chanyeol? Hello?” 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and swallowed his anxiety and what was happening finally processed through his mind. He fidgeted in his seat, not really knowing what to do with himself.

“I’m sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

From the sound of it, Baekhyun seemed to be at another party. Wow, his friends must really like to have fun. 

Baekhyun must’ve moved somewhere away from the main group because the bass of the music lessened significantly and he could no longer here the shouts and howls of drunks. 

“Not really,” Baekhyun breathed into the phone as if he had just come back from a run.

“Seems like you’re having fun,” Chanyeol laughed nervously. “Sorry for calling so suddenly.”

“No, it’s alright. You’re a welcome distraction.”

Distraction from what? Chanyeol wanted to ask but bit his tongue. 

“So, _why_ did you call? Miss me?” Baekhyun teased before letting out a breathy laugh. 

If only Baekhyun knew how much that was actually true. 

“That and I heard that you have a recital soon, I wanted to ask how that was going.”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure but he could’ve sworn Baekhyun snorted. 

“It’s going as well as you might expect. I haven’t even picked a final piece yet and I’ve decided that I suck at every single option I have.”

“So, I can see it’s going well.”

“Oh, it’s going splendidly,” Baekhyun said sarcastically, making Chanyeol bark out laugh. 

“You should help me with it tomorrow,” Baekhyun suddenly suggested, sounding thrilled with the idea. “If that’s alright with you. I could come over to your place and everything.”

Chanyeol worried at his lip and wondered if spending more time with Baekhyun would be a good idea in the long run. 

“That would be great,” Chanyeol said, without thinking. “I’m not sure I’d be of much help, though.”

“It’ll be fine,” Baekhyun insisted. “Anyway, what are you up to tonight?”

“Me? Just finishing up some projects for school and my internship, you know, boring stuff.”

“Boo,” Baekhyun drawled and Chanyeol could just imagine the smile that would stretch across his face. Chanyeol chuckled. 

“What about you, huh? Having fun at that party of yours?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Baekhyun said but there was an edge to his voice that Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to make of. “Booze and loud music. I’m having the time of my life”

“Did you go alone?”

Or did you go with her?

“No,” Baekhyun said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Somehow, Chanyeol knew the answer to the second question he never asked. And, as if that wasn’t enough of a blow to the heart, Chanyeol just had to ask something he didn’t want to hear the answer to. 

“How’s _that_ going?” Chanyeol could barely hear himself ask the question over the pounding of his heart. 

Baekhyun seemed to be having a hard time to answer, too because there was a long pause before he replied. 

“Fine, I guess,” he said. “Um.”

Chanyeol waited for him to continue because he seemed like he had a lot of things he wanted to say. 

“I was thinking about confessing to her tonight, actually,” Baekhyun said lightly and Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating altogether. He couldn’t focus on anything else except his breathing and Baekhyun’s over the phone.

His hand threatened to drop the phone, his fingers twitching as he inhaled sharply. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Baekhyun asked, sounding anxious. 

To ask Chanyeol that question was unfair. Baekhyun was making it sound like if Chanyeol asked, he’d give it all up. 

If Chanyeol asked, he wouldn’t confess today just so Chanyeol could agonize about chances with him tomorrow. 

Not willing to hurt himself anymore further than he already was, Chanyeol was ready to let Baekhyun go – if it meant Chanyeol would finally see a day where he _believed_ he and Baekhyun would never be more than what they were right now – then Chanyeol was willing to finally let go. 

“If that’s what makes you happy, Baek,” Chanyeol said in a voice he didn’t recognize. “Then, go for it.”

Because he found that he loved Baekhyun enough to put his happiness first even if, for the time Chanyeol needed to take to move on, he needed to sacrifice his. 

“Thanks, Yeol,” Baekhyun answered and the sound of his nickname made him want to throw his phone across the room. 

“What are you thanking me for?” Chanyeol laughed, though it kinda got stuck in his throat. Honestly, all he wanted to do now was end the call and lie down on his bed and try not to cry. 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun mused. “I just felt like it, I guess.”

A particular cold breeze blew in from his open window, making Chanyeol shudder in his seat. He stood up to close it. 

“Are you outside right now?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. 

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I’m up on the balcony. Why?”

Chanyeol pictured him on a balcony, the wind blowing in his hair as he rested his arms forward unto the railing, the moonlight shining down on him and illuminating him into a glowing figure. It was a brilliant image in his mind. Completely untouchable – and every part not his.

“You should go inside.” Chanyeol said softly. “It’s getting cold and you might get sick. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright,” Baekhyun answered. “Bye, Yeol. Good night.”

“Good night, Baekhyun.”

“Do you want me to come over?” Sehun asked worriedly. 

Chanyeol was sitting on the edge of his bed, talking on the phone with Sehun after he decided to call him up when sitting in the silence was getting to be too much for him. He ended up telling him about their conversation and admitting that he was feeling kinda heartbroken at the moment.

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted someone to talk to,” Chanyeol confessed. 

“I’d talk shit about Baekhyun but I don’t think you’d appreciate that.”

“Not really,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Figured,” Sehun muttered. “Anyway, I know it’s easier said than done and everything but don’t get too hung up on Baekhyun, hm?”

Chanyeol nodded before remembering that Sehun couldn’t see him. 

“Easier said than done but yeah, okay.” 

“Like I said. And you said you have to meet him tomorrow over at your place?” Sehun confirmed. “Damn, that’s harsh. You should’ve cancelled or something.”

“I’m fine, Sehun, really. Seeing Baekhyun tomorrow is gonna give me the closure I so desperately need.”

“If you say so. I’ll be on standby though if you ever need me to butt in and save you from making a fool of yourself.”

“I know. Thank you,” Chanyeol said genuinely, remembering how Baekhyun had thanked him a while ago. 

“You’re welcome,” Sehun said in a sing-song voice. “You should get some sleep or if not, don’t drink your feelings away.”

“I don’t plan on drinking,” Chanyeol assured his friend. 

_ Much, anyway. _

“Goodnight.”

He ended the call, tossed his phone on the bed and flopped down beside it. 

It hadn’t even been an hour since his conversation with Baekhyun. Chanyeol wondered what he was doing now; if he was working up the courage to confess or he already had and they were happily holding hands and cuddling and whatever. 

Chanyeol sighed. 

He was being pathetic. 

Hours later, Chanyeol jerked awake. 

He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. The lights were turned on and they blinded him the moment he opened his eyes. 

Groaning, Chanyeol rolled around his bed, looking for his phone to check the time. It was a little past midnight. A little panic rose in Chanyeol’s chest as he tried to remember if he had anything he had to do before falling asleep but then dread rose in its place as he remembered his conversation with Baekhyun. 

It was a hard pill to swallow, that thing with Baekhyun. By this time, Baekhyun would have already gotten an answer but Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to wish he was rejected. He couldn’t bear the thought of Baekhyun feeling as heartbroken as he was tonight. 

Chanyeol lay still on his back for a few minutes, the urge to go back to sleep fading away as he stared at the light above him.

Light. 

That’s what Baekhyun was to Chanyeol. 

Something that kept him up at night and refused to _not_ be seen. Someone didn’t chase the darkness away but someone who brought warmth and happiness with him everywhere he goes. 

The bright light that filled his late nights.

The realization struck a chord in Chanyeol but surprisingly it didn’t make him want to curl up into a ball and cry, instead, it made him want to thank Baekhyun. He had been a source of inspiration (and a distraction) these past few months and Chanyeol was grateful. 

Or maybe it was just the midnight thoughts and emotions talking. 

Was every single thing going to serve as a reminder of Baekhyun? If so then moving on was going to be harder than he thought. 

Pushing himself off of his bed and sliding his phone in his pocket, he stalked over to his computer to turn it off after leaving it on when he fell asleep by accident. He then proceeded to leave his room, grabbing his laptop and earphones from the desk as he went. 

He had left the lights in the kitchen open, too. Sighing, Chanyeol turned on the lights in the living room as well, putting down his laptop on the coffee table before going to grab himself a can of beer from the fridge.

But Sehun’s firm order echoed in his mind and he was forced to settle for orange juice instead. Grabbing the container from the fridge and pouring himself a glass and bringing both to the living room. 

It was a good thing he didn’t have any classes tomorrow otherwise he would have forced himself to sleep despite not feeling sleepy at all. 

Plopping down on the couch, Chanyeol grabbed his laptop and turned it on. 

If he wasn’t going to go back to sleep, he might as well get some work done. What’s a better way to distract himself from Baekhyun than producing songs inspired by him, right?

The company he worked for, even Yixing, had noticed the shift in the music he was recently making. 

They sounded dreary and dreamy, Yixing had said to him when he asked him to listen to some tracks at the café. 

“Don’t get me wrong, they sound great,” Yixing had quickly said. “I just wouldn’t have expected them from you.”

Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn’t even know why it sounded different (or why he wasn’t expected of it) but as he listened to them again, one by one, he could picture what he felt when he was editing. 

And they were all centered around Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol blanched at himself and winced. Wow, that didn’t seem creepy at all. 

Sighing, Chanyeol started working on a new project and, try hard as he might, he knew he’d write about Baekhyun again. 

An hour or so into blending in beats and melodies, Chanyeol grew tired with the ache in his heart he used to steer the mood of the song. It was starting to sound absolutely depressing. Well, so much for trying a different sound. 

Just as he was about to stand up from the couch, setting his laptop to the side, the doorbell to his apartment rang. 

At first, Chanyeol wasn’t even sure if the sound was actually coming from the doorbell or he had accidentally pressed a sound effect on his laptop but he noticed he wasn’t wearing his earphones again. 

The doorbell rang a second time and Chanyeol looked to the wall to look at the clock there. 

It was half-past one. If Chanyeol wasn’t so sure with this building’s security he would’ve been scared out of his wits right now. He approached the door slowly, cautiously, afraid that something might bring it down and attack.

It was 1:30am and he was alone, could someone really blame him?

But he figured it might’ve been a friend or his sister or something so he decided against _not_ answering the door.

Once he got close enough to open it though, the doorbell rang again, making Chanyeol jump in surprise before glaring at no one in particular.

_ Someone’s impatient,  _ Chanyeol thought. 

He was just about to throw the door open when he heard. 

“Chanyeol?” Someone called out from the other side of the door before sniffling. 

Chanyeol stiffened. 

“Yeol?” 

There was no mistaking it. That was Baekhyun outside his door.

His knees weakened and his breathing quickened. 

 Why? Why was he here?

Chanyeol leaned forward and pressed his forehead on the door, suddenly torn between wanting to see him and keeping the door closed just for the satisfaction of it. 

But the side of Chanyeol that cared for Baekhyun more than it cared for himself moved to open the door. 

To find Baekhyun there looking like an absolute wreck. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he’d see once he opened door, his own heart bleeding in front of him, probably, but not this – not Baekhyun looking like the way Chanyeol felt. 

He opened his mouth to ask why he was there, he wanted to demand his reason but the question never came. The sight of Baekhyun with his hair messy and his eyes bloodshot caught Chanyeol off guard. 

“Are you crying?” Chanyeol asked instead, bewildered out of his mind.

Baekhyun sniffled. 

“You promised me we’d meet tomorrow because you’ll help with my recital,” Baekhyun sniffed, his voice hoarse and tired. “Well, it’s tomorrow.”

“Oh, God, please don’t tell me you’re drunk,” Chanyeol groaned. Now that Chanyeol could see beyond the fact that that was Baekhyun in front of him, standing there drunk, he noticed that Baekhyun looked incredibly flush. 

“Okay, I won’t tell you I’m drunk.”

Chanyeol wanted to slam the door in his face and leave him out there crying but he moved to the side to let him in. 

Baekhyun stumbled forward a bit in relief as he walked into the apartment. Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm before he face-planted the floor. 

Chanyeol wanted to growl at Baekhyun to get himself together but he doubted he really needed to be scolded right now. Seeing him like this, when he wasn’t flirting and smiling and making his heart flutter in his chest, Chanyeol could pretend he wasn’t absolutely in love with him. 

Chanyeol led Baekhyun to his room without another word. He didn’t bother opening the lights on in the room, choosing instead to stalk straight over to the closet, and turning the light on there to grab a clean towel. 

“Why don’t you take a shower first and I’ll get you some fresh clothes,” Chanyeol said, handing Baekhyun a towel and pointing him in the direction of the bathroom. 

Baekhyun started taking his shirt off without warning, making Chanyeol blush red. Baekhyun glanced at him and something about the sudden light in his eyes told Chanyeol that he wanted to say something incredibly teasing but he was tired to do so. 

Baekhyun turned around and Chanyeol was given a view of his broad back as he took the shirt of completely. 

Chanyeol left the room after that, both to get Baekhyun the clothes he promised him and to avoid getting a nose bleed because underneath all the oversized sweaters and shirts, Baekhyun was hiding an absolutely gorgeous body that even Chanyeol couldn’t have imagined him having. 

He stalked over to the guest room in search of Sehun’s clothes. He found them on top of a cupboard. Grabbing a hoodie and a pair of sweats for Baekhyun, Chanyeol briefly wondered what on Earth was happening. 

He was too much in shock to remember how hung up he was over Baekhyun only a few hours ago. Now, he was just worried about him – and curious, of course. 

When he got back to his room, Baekhyun still hadn’t gone to take a shower. Instead he sat on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed, staring at the floor. 

Chanyeol froze in the doorway, unsure if he should approach. Baekhyun didn’t look like he didn’t want to be approached anyway. But he wasn’t about to be chased out of his room by this boy who had already broken his heart. 

“You alright?” Chanyeol asked, walking toward the bed. 

“Never better,” Baekhyun murmured. 

“You need a glass of water or something?” 

He plopped down beside Baekhyun, scooting a few inches away because Baekhyun looked like he was close to vomiting. And because being close to Baekhyun’s bare chest wasn’t really doing wonders for Chanyeol’s breathing.

“No, I’m fine.”

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Not really?”

Chanyeol sighed. This was doing nothing for his lack of patience. 

“Well, do you maybe want to consider taking a shower before going to sleep at least? It’ll make you feel better.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer and Chanyeol let out another tired sigh, looking for something to say. He had no idea how to comfort him because: one, he had no idea what happened and two, _he_ himself needed comforting. 

“Look, Baek,” Chanyeol began but was shocked to silence when Baekhyun did something that only showed exactly how drunk he was. 

One second Baekhyun was sitting there beside him quietly, the next he was staring down at Chanyeol blankly, making himself comfortable on his lap. It took another second for Chanyeol to realize that Baekhyun had climbed up on his lap and now their faces were so close, Baekhyun’s bangs were tickling his forehead. 

Their gazes met, Chanyeol freezing beneath it, his breathing suddenly shallow and sharp. The dimly lit room left Baekhyun with an orange glow that had Chanyeol wanting to look away. 

“I hate it when you sigh,” Baekhyun breathed out, “especially because of me.”

The words jerked Chanyeol back to reality, leaning backward and away from Baekhyun so fast Baekhyun tilted backward, out of balance. 

Both surged forward at the same time to prevent him from falling off of Chanyeol and off the bed. Even if it wasn’t that far of a fall.

Baekhyun grabbed unto Chanyeol’s shoulders and Chanyeol’s hands flew to Baekhyun’s hips, his bare skin burning the skin on Chanyeol’s palms.  

They paused to stare at each other, both breathing heavily because of the sudden proximity and the small skin to skin contact. 

Breathing became difficult as they continued to stare at each other. Baekhyun’s dark waves had fallen forward into his eyes.  

Chanyeol broke the silence when Baekhyun broke their stare to glance down at his lips. 

 “What are you doing?” Chanyeol wanted it to come out more demanding but instead it came out a broken whisper. He tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s waist to keep his hands and his head steady. 

Baekhyun seemed to take this as an invitation. 

“I don’t know either,” Baekhyun murmured before he pressed his lips against his. 

At first it wasn’t much of a kiss. Baekhyun’s lips just brushed his and when Chanyeol didn’t move away, Baekhyun pushed harder. 

Chanyeol was too stunned to do much of anything for a few seconds. But then Chanyeol slid his hands from Baekhyun’s waist to his back and held him there. 

The kiss deepened, full of passion and anger. There was also lots of frustration, so much frustration. Then Chanyeol pulled him closer and Baekhyun wasn’t the one doing the kissing anymore. Baekhyun’s lips moved against his, his hands sliding down his arms, his fingers pressing into Chanyeol’s skin. 

After only a few seconds Chanyeol broke off the kiss and jerked away from Baekhyun to try to catch his breath and to calm himself down. 

“Why did you do that?” Chanyeol croaked out but the question was for himself as much as it was for Baekhyun. 

“You think I don’t notice the way you look at me?” Baekhyun murmured softly, leaning forward to nuzzle against Chanyeol’s throat, pressing soft kisses here and there. Chanyeol wasn’t sure who was burning up anymore, probably the both of them. 

“Stop,” Chanyeol said without much conviction, even moving his head to the side to make room for Baekhyun who had begun kissing up to his ears. 

“You stare at me a lot,” Baekhyun whispered into his ear but it didn’t sound like he was trying to sound even remotely sexy. In fact, he sounded a bit confused. “One would think you’d be rather enjoying what’s happening right now.”

Baekhyun moved away from his ear and once again kissed Chanyeol on the lips but something about the way he said what he said pissed Chanyeol off. 

He flipped them over, Baekhyun on his back while Chanyeol hovered above him, glaring at him angrily. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that, right?” Chanyeol hissed before he could stop himself. He was about to spew another set of biting words when he noticed the look on Baekhyun’s face. In the dim light, Chanyeol could clearly see that he didn’t look hurt. In fact, he looked like he was expecting the outburst, smiling at Chanyeol sadly. 

Involuntarily, Chanyeol’s heart clenched in pain. His expression crumpled as he bit his lip to keep it from wobbling. 

“How could you kiss me like that,” Chanyeol began in a broken whisper, watching Baekhyun’s expression shift from contentment to pained, the second the words left Chanyeol’s tongue. Chanyeol dropped his forehead to rest on Baekhyun, on the crook where his neck met his shoulder. 

“How could you kiss me like that,” Chanyeol repeated. “And not feel the same way as I do? I don’t understand.”

They stayed laying there, breathing each other in for what felt like hours but was honestly only less than a minute, letting Chanyeol’s words hang in the air.

Finally, Baekhyun broke the silence. 

“I knew,” he said into the dim light of the roof, his chest rising and falling unevenly with Chanyeol’s. “I knew you liked me from the start. You’re right to call me an asshole.”

Chanyeol lifted himself up to look at Baekhyun straight in the eye, but found Baekhyun looking away, to the right, staring at nothing. 

“I confessed to her tonight.”

And that effectively shut Chanyeol down. 

_ Why did it always have to come back to her? _

Chanyeol pushed himself off of Baekhyun, his body reluctantly leaving the warmth of another. He yearned to lean back down and wrap Baekhyun in his arms.

“It’s getting late,” Chanyeol said, his voice hoarse even if he’d barely raised it over a whisper for the past few minutes. “We should get some rest. I’m going to sleep in the guest room. I suggest you take a bath before you sleep in my bed.”

Even to his own ears, Chanyeol sounded cold and detached. 

Baekhyun sat up slowly, looking a bit miffed. 

“You aren’t even going to let me finish?”

“You’re too drunk for us to have this conversation.”

Chanyeol strode over to the door, leaving Baekhyun there on his bed. 

“I’m not.”

He looked behind him and peered at Baekhyun. He did seem sober now, like the shock of what they’d done, the kiss, their own confessions, slapped him sober. 

“Well, _I’m_ not drunk enough for that conversation,” Chanyeol merely said, walking out the door. 

He’d always put Baekhyun’s happiness first, had always been ready to listen and get hurt and get strung along just so he could see Baekhyun smile but tonight Chanyeol decided to be selfish and put himself first. It sounded stupid and selfish, yes, but Chanyeol found that he didn’t care. 

But that wasn’t completely true either. 

If Chanyeol was really being selfish, he’d go back in there and kiss Baekhyun until the sun rose.

Chanyeol felt weirdly uncomfortable lying on the guest bed. It might have been because of the fact that he rarely ever slept in this bed or it might have been because of the boner that kept threatening to appear every time he remembered Baekhyun’s body against his. 

Their conversation had taken a wrong turn at some point but that kiss. Chanyeol couldn’t get it out of his head. 

Did Baekhyun regret it? Initiating the kiss? 

Half an hour had probably passed since he’d left his room. He shook his head at the thought of being chased away from his room but he had no choice, it was either that or stay and endure not kissing Baekhyun for the whole night. 

That would’ve been quite the torture. 

In the half hour that passed, he heard the shower turn on and then off after a few minutes and now he wondered if Baekhyun was staring up at the ceiling just as he was, wondering if the other would appear at the door and decide to stay by their side. 

But to Chanyeol’s surprise, Baekhyun started playing the piano. He must’ve been playing it pretty loudly because you don’t usually hear noises through the walls in Chanyeol’s apartment. 

Unless you wanted someone to hear. 

It was short, just over a minute and faintly, Chanyeol could hear him singing. He was tempted to stand up and go to his room just to hear but he stopped himself because somehow he knew it was what Baekhyun wanted him to do. 

And so another half hour passed and still, Chanyeol hadn’t fallen asleep. It must’ve been getting close to 3am now. 

Sighing loudly into empty air, he paused mid-action, remembering what Baekhyun had said when he had climbed unto his lap and stared down at him.

‘I hate it when you sigh,’ Baekyun had said.

 Chanyeol sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration. He just wanted to sleep, dammit. Why did Baekhyun always have to ruin that?

He threw the sheets off of himself and hoisted himself off the bed, thinking of going to the kitchen to make himself a hot glass of milk. Maybe that would help him finally sleep. 

Stumbling silently through the dark hallway, lit only by the light coming from the open doorway to the guest bedroom, Chanyeol tried not to make any noise. 

No incidents so far as he crossed the living room to get to the kitchen. 

“Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun’s voice came out of nowhere; stopping Chanyeol’s heart and making him kick something hard with his shin, probably the coffee table.

“Shit,” Chanyeol yelped, not knowing what to clench, his pounding heart or his injured shin as he crouched in pain. 

“What the fuck are you doing there, Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol’s eyes adjusted to the dim light and saw Baekhyun there, wrapped up in blankets, sitting up on the couch, his eyes blinking, wide in surprise. 

“I didn’t think I deserved to sleep on your bed,” Baekhyun muttered remorsefully. 

Chanyeol looked up at him in confusion. 

“I didn’t even hear you leave the room.”

“I didn’t hear you either,” Baekhyun shot back. 

Chanyeol just shook his head as he lifted himself from the floor and sat on the armchair, suddenly brought back to that first night Baekhyun had stayed over. They were in the same positions as they were back then. 

“Why did you think you didn’t deserve my bed. I heard you take a shower,” Chanyeol wondered. 

“I just don’t,” Baekhyun said weakly. “You’re angry at me.”

Chanyeol snorted. 

“No, I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Hope flared in Baekhyun’s voice. 

“Angry is an understatement.”

“Oh.”

It was such a simple answer that Chanyeol had to laugh. 

“I’m not angry, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said after he sobered up. “I’m sorry for walking out on you a while ago. I guess I just lost my temper.”

Baekhyun glanced athim from lowered lashes. 

“Because I kissed you.”

“I’d kiss you again if I could.”

Baekhyun blinked at that and Chanyeol gave him a lazy smile. For some reason, Chanyeol wasn’t feeling nervous at all nor was his heart rate spiking in the presence of Baekhyun. Just like that night they had first talked about stuff.

Baekhyun stared at him before slumping down in his seat. 

“Can I tell you about what happened tonight?” He asked. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“Only if you really want to.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to sleep if I don’t.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to sleep either without knowing.”

Chanyeol was just saying whatever came to his mind by this point.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and scooted a bit closer to the side where Chanyeol was, handing him a blanket. 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol merely said, meeting Baekhyun’s gaze and seeing regret there. Chanyeol gave him an encouraging smile, deep inside his heart broke to see Baekhyun wearing such an expression.

“I told her I loved her,” Baekhyun began. 

Well, that wasn’t an absolute blow to the chest, wasn’t it?

But Chanyeol said nothing, reining in the wince so Baekhyun would continue. 

“And you know what she told me?”

Chanyeol didn’t give a guess. 

“She told me that she knew. That she’s been hoping for a long time now.” There was happiness in Baekhyun’s expression as he said that – subtle happiness that was masked with sorrow. 

“But she also told me that she was falling in love with someone else and she noticed I was too. We’ve been friends for such a long time; it was stupid for me to think that I could hide from her. She didn’t want to let that new love go but she was willing to, for me. Because some part of her will always love me. She’d let it all go if I told her I loved her one more time.”

The whole time Baekhyun was talking, he was looking away, anywhere but at Chanyeol who just kept his eyes trained on him. 

“And I was going to say it – I was going to, but _you_ ,” Baekhyun’s eyes flashed to meet Chanyeol’s. “You entered my mind with your deep laugh and beautiful dimples and large hands and even larger personality. I sit at the same damn table you first saw me from every time I go to the café because I always wondered what you saw in me. Through the weeks of wondering and getting to know you, I didn’t notice that I was falling in love with you too. And the words got caught up in my throat. I couldn’t say it.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with nothing less than devastation in his heart. He had never heard Baekhyun talk about him like that. Like the way he thought about him. 

“She saw the change in my heart and smiled sadly and I knew that I had broken a small piece of her heart all over again and yet a part of me knew that didn’t matter if it meant I could get to have yours.”

“So, you got drunk.”

Baekhyun turned to glare at him but faltered when their gazes met. Because that was a tear running down Chanyeol’s cheek. 

He hadn’t even realized that he was crying or that he was biting down on his lip so hard it would probably bruise the next day or that his heart hurt so much he thought he was going to die.

Baekhyun stood up from his seat on the couch, bringing the blanket along on his shoulders, the edges dragging across the carpeted floor as he walked over to Chanyeol. 

Again, he didn’t ask as he climbed unto his lap and used the blanket to cover the both of them. 

“Look who’s crying now,” Baekhyun grinned at him, brushing away the tear with his thumb. Chanyeol stared at him and watched as Baekhyun’s gaze softened. His fingers drifted from his cheek to his hair, running it through his curls softly. Chanyeol’s pulse thrummed through him as Baekhyun’s intense stare followed his fingertips.

He moved his other hand, to the curve of Chanyeol’s cheek and then over his parted lips and all Chanyeol could do was stare because he still couldn’t believe that Baekhyun felt for him the way he felt for Baekhyun. 

Then he leaned forward and Chanyeol let his hand rest on the small of his back as Baekhyun’s lips moved across his cheek, leaving a trail of fire in his wake, stopping to hover over Chanyeol’s.

He moved, ever so slightly, and his lips brushed across Chanyeol’s once, and then twice. It was such a soft, beautiful kiss, but when the kiss deepened, it wasn’t a shy one. This was one of dangerously pent-up need, a desire that’d been denied for far too long. The kiss felt fierce, demanding and soul burning. 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to him, pressing him right up against his body. And when he kissed him again, it left the both of them breathless. Their hands tangled with each other’s bodies as they took off each other’s shirts. Baekhyun’s hands found their way to the taut skin of his sides and made a sound at the back of his throat that had Chanyeol lifting them up and pushing him down on the couch. 

Easing him down on the couch, his hands glided from Baekhyun’s face to his arms then they traveled over his own taut stomach then to his hip, leaving it there and giving it a slight squeeze. Baekhyun buried his fingers in his Chanyeol’s hair as Chanyeol’s mouth hovered over his body. 

Chanyeol pulled his lips away from his and Baekhyun made a sound of protest, but then he directed his mouth trailing across his throat and the base of his neck. Chanyeol’s skin burned and his thoughts were on fire. 

His name was barely a whisper, but he felt his lips curve against his skin.

Chanyeol awoke the next morning in his bed with Baekhyun, shirtless, by his side. Nothing else had happened last night aside from an excessive amount of kissing because Chanyeol had decided to stop, insisting that it was too early for anything more. 

Baekhyun pouted in a way that had Chanyeol wanting to kiss him again. 

After that, he had dragged the both of them to his room, pushed Baekhyun onto the bed and slid in next to him. Wrapping blankets around them before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun who had snuggled closer. 

Chanyeol’s heart rate picked up even though he hadn’t moved, staring down at Baekhyun. Lying there, staring at the tiny particles of dust, Chanyeol wondered how many times he’d dreamt of falling asleep and waking up in Baekhyun’s arms. A hundred or more? Definitely more. 

His throat tightened. It didn’t seem right to be teased like this. If, one day, Baekhyun decided he didn’t want him anymore then the memory of this morning would be a blow to the face. 

An ache filled his chest. Being in his arms like this hurt but there wasn’t an ounce of regret. In the silence of the early morning, Chanyeol admitted that there was no getting over Baekhyun. No matter what happened from here on out, his heart would remain his. Against all odds and common sense, Baekhyun had slipped under his skin and wrapped himself around his heart and embedded himself in his bones. 

“Stop staring at me,” Baekhyun suddenly said groggily, peeking over at Chanyeol with one eye open. 

“I wasn’t staring.”

“You’re always staring.”

“Cocky.”

“Always.”

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun on the nose. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” he answered sleepily giving him an equally adorable sleepy smile. 

Someone’s phone starts ringing just then. 

“That’s mine,” Baekhyun groaned, wiggling out of Chanyeol’s arms and pushing himself up, the blanket sliding from his arms down his back, giving Chanyeol the wonderful view of his torso. Chanyeol leaned back on the bed and watched as Baekhyun walked around the room, looking for his phone. When he finally found it discarded to the side on Chanyeol’s desk he checked the caller ID before chucking it to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol plucked it cleanly from the air. 

He glanced down at it. 

It was Jongin. 

“Answer it,” Baekhyun said, plopping down on the bed and crossing his legs. 

“Why?” Chanyeol laughed. 

“I want to see his reaction,” Baekhyun bounced enthusiastically in the bed. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes but did as he was told and put the call on speaker.

“Baekhyun?” Jongin’s voice came through the second Chanyeol answered it. “Thank God, I’ve been trying to call you for hours. Where are you?”

The worry laced in Jongin’s voice was both amusing and endearing.

“He’s with me,” Chanyeol chuckled. There was no response from the other end. Chanyeol guessed that he must have frozen. 

Baekhyun snickered from beside him. 

“It’s okay, Nini, we didn’t fuck,” Baekhyun said brassly, making Chanyeol slap him in the arm, blushing red to the roots of his hair. 

“That’s not what I was worried about,” Jongin muttered, the worry leaving his voice and now being replaced by mischief. “Anyway, I can see you’re doing fine, I’ll get going now. Have fun.”

“Is that Baekhyun?” Sehun’s voice suddenly joined Jongin’s. “Are you at Chanyeol’s?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged amused glances at the fact that those two were together _again_. 

“Well, have you kissed and confessed your undying for each other yet?” Sehun demanded. 

“What would you have done if he hadn’t, Sehun?” Chanyeol snorted.

“Nothing, of course. Well, you’re finally together now. My work here is done. We’ll get going now. We’re gonna come over a little later so I suggest you get dressed.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun rolled their eyes before laughing. 

“Bye, guys.” Chanyeol ended the call. 

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun muttered, draping himself over Chanyeol’s chest affectionately.

“Great, what are you making me?” Chanyeol grinned down at him as Baekhyun pouted before realizing the position they were in. 

“You have no idea how much I wished I could do this with you casually whenever we were alone,” Baekhyun mused. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“ _I_ have no idea?” Chanyeol twisted them around so Baekhyun was lying on his back and Chanyeol hovered over him. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do _this_ every time I saw you.”

Then Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, smiling into the kiss when Baekhyun kissed him back. 


End file.
